Come Back to Me
by cordiebear95
Summary: Amberle's sacrifice may not have been in vein. Tears are a powerful thing, and tears of love, might just be the key to bring Amberle back to him. Can love really concur all. But there are darker forces at work and Amberle might very well have to move heaven and hell to save the ones she loves, and more importantly save herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Wil held his hand up to the Ellcrys running his fingertips against the rough bark. The only connection he now had left to Amberle. He knew he had been sitting here for hours, but he did not care.

He could not bring himself to say goodbye. He had already lost his mother, now fate was taking away the one women he would ever love. It just did not seem fair.

"Come back to me." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against the tree, "Please."

Allanon stood behind him, knowing that he should try to find a way to comfort the last of the Shannara bloodline, but at the same time not wanting to hurt him more.

He had known what the price to save the Four Lands would be long before he had sent Amberle, Wil, and Eretria off on their adventure.

"Wil. King Ander would like to see you." Allanon finally spoke up.

"You can tell the King, if he wishes to see me he can come here. I am not leaving her alone." Wil growled over his shoulder as another tremor rippled through him.

Allanon stepped forward, "Amberle would not want you sitting here like this."

Wil spun around and glared at Allanon, "What would you know about what she wanted. Amberle is gone. I've lost her, like I have lost everyone else in my life. My father, my mother, Eretria, and now her."

He fell to his knees.

Allanon walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She knew what she had to do Wil. She did what she had to, to save not only you but the Four Lands as well. She saved us all."

"And in doing so she gave up the life we could have had together." Wil replied as a tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the floor.

The doors to the sanctuary opened, and King Ander and a few guards filed in.

Wil did not even bother looking up as the King approached him, and Allanon.

"Ander can you not see that the boy is grieving. Can business not wait until he is able to stand on his own." Allanon whispered to the King as he stood in front of the fallen boy.

"The rover girl who left with Amberle and Wil is in the infirmary. We found her before sunrise at the boards of Arborlon." Ander stated.

Wil looked up at him, "Eretria is here?"

"She's pretty beaten up, but she will live. My best healers are looking after her now. You and her will always be welcomed in these hall. Amberle would want that." he replied. " I can have Catania show you to her."

Wil hesitated and looked back at the Ellcrys, "I…."

"She will be here when you get back." Allanon said before Wil could even finish his sentence.

Wil nodded. He wanted to see for his own eyes that Eretria was indeed alive and breathing.

Wil got to his feet slowly, with the help of Allanon.

Catania came forward and offered her hand to him as she bowed her head in respect.

Together they walked out of the Sanctuary and into the woods.

They remained silent for a time before Catania finally spoke up.

"I've known Amberle since we were children. She was always different from others. Not because she was a princess, but because she saw the world differently, she believed everyone was her equal." Catania said with a smile, "I remember this one time when her, Lorin, and I were…."

"I'd prefer not to talk right now." Wil stated cutting her off.

Catania nodded, "She changed much after her father died. I guess one would have to. She became so determine to win the gauntlet to prove to everyone she could do it…"

"Catania please." Wil warned.

"She loved you, you know."

Wil stopped and looked at her, "She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. It was always on her face when ever you entered the room." Catania stated. "I'm glad she found someone she loved in the end. I always thought she would have settled for Lorin even though she never truly loved him the way she loved you."

Wil smiled down at her and started to walk again, "She was something special alright. I just wish we had known each other before all this."

"I think she would have wish for that too."

The rest of the walk was silent, as they finished walking from the Sanctuary to the palace.

The halls were empty, no doubt everyone was in the courtyard mourning the loss of not only their fallen brethren but of the princess as well.

The only indication that anyone was around, was the few guards standing outside the infirmary doors when they reached them.

"By order of King Ander, Wil Ohmsford is granted permission to see the rover." Catania said stepping forward.

The guards looks at one another before nodding and stepping aside, each one grabbing a door handle and opening the door for them to enter.

Wil looked and Catania and she nodded her head towards the infirmary, "You go. I think she should find out from you about Amberle."

With that she turned and walked back down the hall the way they had came.

Wil turned to look back into the infirmary. Only a few beds had occupants, but only one contained the long dark haired human he was searching for.

Taking a deep breath he walked in with his heart in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

He found Eretria in a bed closer to the back of the infirmary by the windows. At first glance it looked as if she was asleep, but as he rounded the bed to see her face her eyes were wide open.

They were looking out the window. She was there in body, but her mind was anywhere else.

"Eretria?" Wil asked sitting down at the edge of her bed and taking her hand in his.

Her eyes moved to his face.

"It's good to see you in one piece." He said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She tried to sit up, but fell back on her pillow, "I would have thought you would be with your princess celebrating. What got tired of her in your bed and decided to come back to mine." Eretria replied with a smug grin.

Wil grimaced as if he had been hurt physically.

"What no brooding skawl?" She asked.

Eretria… Amberle she….. she's gone." Wil stumbled.

She gave him a confused look, "What do you mean she's gone. Clearly she made it here because the world has not been destroyed."

"When she went into the blood fire at Safehold, she found out how to save the Ellcrys…. It told her that she need to give her life force to the Ellcrys in order to allow it to be reborn." Wil whispered. "I tried to stop her, but the Dagda Mor had taken out Allanon and I was the last line of defence the Ellcrys had I - I"

A hand touched his arm, and when he looked up Eretria was looking at him with a softened face, "I don't understand the Ellcrys gave her a seed."

Wil looked out the window at the Ellcrys in the distance, "Apparently the seed was useless."

They remained silent for a few moments before Eretria pushed the sheet back and pushed her feet off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get out of this place." Eretria replied trying to get to her feet but hissed as she stood on her bad leg.

Cataria came walking in then with a pitcher of water. When she saw Eretria standing she placed the pitcher on a table and ran to her aid.

"You can't be out of bed, your stitches need time to heal."

She reached her hands out to touch Eretria, but she raised her hand.

"Touch me and I will break your arm elf." Eretria growled.

Wil stepped in between the two women and grabbed Eretria's arm, "You need to sit back down."

"Sorry short tips but I do not take orders from you or anyone." Eretria said pulling her arm away from Wil's hold only to lose her balance and crumble to the floor with a yelp of pain.

Cataria and Wil were at her side in seconds helping her back into the bed.

"I told you I don't need your help." Eretria growled.

Wil sat down beside her again, "Eretria please, for ones do as you're told."

"I need to see the tree." she said, "I have to tell Amberle I'm sorry." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey you have nothing to be sorry for." Wil said.

"I stood between you two. I almost got her killed numerous times." Eretria said."I have to make things right."

She tried to get up again, but Wil stopped her.

"You need to get better first." Wil said touching her cheek.

"No I need to make things right." she stated.

"You're as stubborn as a dwarf." Wil replied, "If I take you to the Ellcrys will you promise to stay in bed afterwards. I don't need to lose you too."

Eretria looked at him with sad eyes. She knew that he had already lost so much in his life. A father who he never really knew, a mother who he loved, and a girl he had just begun to love. She nodded her head.

Wil got to his feet, and using both arms he picked up Eretria, and then turned to Cataria,"Lead the way."

"You do realize I'm going to get in trouble for this right? If King Ander finds out a rover is wondering the palace ground, or better yet in the Sanctuary i could be charged with treason."

"He name is Eretria and she has more right than most to be in this palace. Amberle trusted her with her life, as do I" Wil replied.

Cataria gave him a skeptical look before sighing and turned to walk out of the infirmary.

The three of them maneuvered their way through the maze of corridors till they reached the front gates.

"I think you can find out way back to the sanctuary from here?" She asked.

"Thank you." Wil said.

"It's your head on the line not mine." Cataria said turning and walking away.

"I think i hate her more then I hated Amberle." Eretria grumbled from his arms.

"Why did you hate Amberle?" Wil asked.

"She and I had a common goal, and I hated her for that. Plus I was raised to believe elves could not be trusted." she replied, "No offence."

"None taken." he replied moving her in his arms so he could get a better grip on her.

"I understand how your feeling." She whispered.

Wil looked down at her.

"Like every time you try to breath your heart feels like it's going to stop working. You feel cold to the world even when the sun is shining high in the sky and touching your skin. Love hurts." Eretria replied.

"I never meant to lead you on Eretria, from the moment I saw Amberle something inside told me she was the one. And now she's gone."

"We can't pick who we fall in love with, and what worse the time we have with them is never enough." she stated.

By now that had reached the Sanctuary walls and Wil stopped.

"If I can't be with her…"

"You don't want to live at all." Eretria finished for him.

"You know what funny, if she were here, she'd probably smack me upside the head and to deal with her being gone." Wil laughed.

"I have no doubt about that." Eretria replied getting Wil to put her down, "Come on short tips, it's time to say goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3(b):

Wil and Eretria stood just inside the sanctuary the Ellcrys standing directly in front of them. It truly was a magnificent tree, the way the branches reach towards the sky, or how the leaves change colors when the sunshine touched them. Its beauty was no match for anything else in the Four Lands.

"Well you have to give the princess credit, she knows how to go out with a bang." Eretria finally spoke up as she tried to walk towards the tree, only to be pulled back by Wil's grip on her arm.

She looked back at him. His eyes resting on the tree.

"Wil…."

"I just need a minute." He replied keeping his eyes on the Ellcrys.

She was still in there somewhere, and Allanon said she would talk to him when she was ready. But, he didn't know if he could wait for that moment.

It had only been two days since her sacrifice, and every time he turned his back hoping to see her, he was met with emptiness and the feeling of her being gone washed over him once more.

Without waiting for him Eretria slowly walked towards the Ellcrys. At the stairs leading to its trunk she fell to her knees, "Amberle….."

The tree remained silent.

"I know you can hear me. And I guess I am glad in a way that I'm able to talk to you without you interrupting me for once. But, what in the hell were you thinking princess." Eretria said looking up at the Ellcrys.

Wil's eyes moved from the Ellcrys to the back of Eretria's head.

"You finally get the guy and then you have to go and sacrifice yourself for the good of the Four Lands." she continued, "Was it really worth it."

"The time I had with her wasn't." he said as he walked towards her, "I wanted more. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye."

"That's what I'm talking about princess, only thinking about yourself." Eretria growled getting to her feet and walking up to the Ellcrys, "So how about you talk to me, give me your disapproving look. Tell me I'm wrong. Do something!

A tear slid down Eretria's cheek and she wiped it away.

A hand was laid on her shoulder and when she turned around Wil took her into his arms.

"I stayed behind so she could survive, and now she's gone." she cried into his chest.

Wil could feel Eretria's tears soaking the front of his shirt, and placed a hand on her head. He continued to look over her shoulder at the Ellcrys.

" _Amberle…."_ Wil thought.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Eretria pulled away and wiped her cheek.

"I'm okay." she said turning back to look at the Ellcrys.

As if insync they both took a step towards the Ellcrys and placed their hand onto the rough bark of the tree.

At first nothing happened but then suddenly Eretria was knocked back by a force that shook the walls of the Sanctuary.

"Eretria!" Wil yelled but, when he went to take his hand of the Ellcry's he couldn't. It was like someone had glued him to that spot.

Wil looked over his shoulder at Eretria lying unconscious on the ground.

He turned to look back up at the tree and pulled at his hand again, with no luck it remained in its place.

"Amberle!" Wil yell at the tree.

There was a groan from deep within the tree and then Wil lost all use of his eyes as images began to take control of his mind.

At first they were blurry, but then they became more focused and voices began to fill his head.

" _Princess Amberle!"_

" _She's also incredibly brave. She didn't have to come back."_

" _If I had to put my faith in anyone to save the four lands, it would be her"_

" _I have no love for Eretria."_

" _He almost died saving me."_

" _You're braver than you think." "Don't mistake terror for bravery."_

" _That kiss, that was nothing to be sorry for." "Wil, it's like you said, we can't let our feelings get in the way." "Just so we're clear, my feelings aren't in my way, my feelings for you are what keeps me going."_

" _I love you Wil Ohmsford." "I love you."_

" _This conversation would be much less awkward if you were dressed."_

" _Who would've thought? The princess and the rover, bound by a tragic fate." "Hot for the same guy." "One hell of a mess, aren't we?"_

" _It's me, I'm the seed."_

When Wil finally got control of his senses back he fell to his knees, however his hand remained glued to the tree.

The doors to the Sanctuary bursted open and Allanon, Ander, and the home guard ran in.

"Check the rover." Allanon ordered running up the steps to the Ellcrys.

Before Wil could tell Allanon to wait, he was placing his hand on Wil's. He was knocked back just as Eretria was.

"She won't let me go." Wil said not looking up.

"She's in pain." Allanon replied with a grunt as he got to his feet, "She is trying to find comfort."

Wil looked up at the Ellcrys.

"I'm here Amberle." He whispered.

The bag around his neck began to glow. The elfstones had come to life without Wil's help.

"Wil what are you doing?" Allanon questioned moving closer to the halfling.

"I don't know, it's like she's controlling me through the tree."

Wil removed the necklace using one hand and poured the elfstones onto the ground in front of him.

Their light shining brighter as they came in contact with the ground.

"Allanon what's happening?" Wil called worried.

He was backing up now, "Ander, get the rover and your men out of here now!"

"What is going on Allanon." Wil called again.

"This may hurt a bit boy, but I recommend covering your eyes now." Allanon barked as he made it down the steps.

King Ander picked Eretria up into his arms, and motioned for his men to follow him as they raced towards the door.

They didn't even breach the gates when a massive blue light forced them to the ground, causing Ander to drop Eretria.

Wil covered his eyes as his hand began to burn. Not in the sense that it was on fire, but with a tingling sensation like he had slept on it the wrong way.

Voice once again filled his head, until he could not stand the pressure anymore and screamed.

"AAAAAAAMMMMMMMMBBBBBEEEERRRRLLLLLEEEE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The ringing in Wil's ears is the first thing that registered in his mind as he came back to a conscious state. The second was that he was able to freely move his left hand, which meant he was no longer attracted to the the Ellcrys.

"Wil!" came a slurred and blurred voice from behind him.

He slowly pushed his head off the ground and opened his eyes slowly, to find Allanon racing towards him.

But, that was not the only thing he noticed.

A dark black substance was falling from the sky in small speckled dots. They coated everything in what appeared to be left in the Sanctuary. It was like it was snowing, in the middle of summer.

Wil knew that was not the case.

He brought his hand to his ear, as Allanon continued to try to talk to him only for it to continued to be non coherent. He brought it away to find a red liquid coating his finger tips.

Wil turned his head towards the Ellcrys, only it was not there. Where the Ellcrys once stood was now smoke, and a piles of burning ashes and leaves.

"Amberle….." Wil mumbled as she tried to get to his feet, only to fall back in on himself. Using his knees he scrambled towards the reminisce of the tree.

He canceled the whole world out, as he crawled towards one of the burning piles. Allanon's voice disappearing completely. This could not be happening, he had just lost her, and now he was losing her once again.

Allanon reached the remainder of the tree before he did. He was crouching in front of a small pile of ash when Wil reached him.

Something had caught Allanon's attention, and as Wil's eyes followed his gaze they zoned in on something shining within the depree.

Wil's fingers ran over the hot metal. Without thinking of how it would burn his fingers he picked up the object.

Amberle's arm band shined in the flames surrounding them. It looked as it had the last time he saw it. When he was holding her in his arms making love to her.

Amberle had been wearing it when she had entered the dying Ellcrys, so how had it ended up out here in the burning ashes.

That's when it clicked, the band was here because she had to be. Just because she had entered the Ellcrys did not mean her body had disappeared.

Wil eyes darted back and forth among the debris search and hoping.

Allanon seemed to understand right away.

"Ander! Have your men search the Sanctuary now." He called.

Wil had no idea where Ander had come from, but the next thing he knew he was standing beside him.

"What are we looking for." he asked looking around.

"The princess." Allanon replied getting to his feet and moving around the remains of the Ellcrys carefully.

Ander looked surprised as he called out to the home guard to find their princess.

Wil tried to get to his feet, only to once again fall down, "I need to find her….."

Ander helped him to his feet keeping an arm braced on his shoulder ready to catch him if he went to fall.

Wil took a step forward, followed by another until he was walking. He had thought he had a good hold on his limbs, but he tripped over something and fell to the floor.

He hissed as a piece of bark scraped across his wrist.

Looking back to see what he had tripped over, he saw a hand sticking out from underneath ashes.

"Amberle!" Wil roared and scrambled to her side. Wiping the ash and bark from on top of her, he cried out.

He cleared her face, and leaned his head against her chest checking for any sign of life.

 _thump, thump, thump_

Ander fell to his knees beside him touching Amberle's arm. "What can I do."

Wil payed no attention to him as he brought his hands to either side of her face, holding

her cheeks. "Amberle… Wake up."

Shaking her gently, he tried to convince her body to wake up. She remained as still as before.

Taking her upper body into his arms he brought her head down onto his lap. His head was pounding from the impact it had taken when the Ellcrys had exploded, but he did not care. Right now he need to get Amberle to wake up.

Wil looked up at Allanon with pleading eyes, "Help me."

"I can not. This has never happened before, I possess no magic that can help here. This is up to you son of Shannara." Allanon replied standing over him.

Wil looked back down at the princess, "Come on Amberle fight."

He pressed his ear once again to her chest.

 _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_

"The stones." Wil thought to himself as he raised his head up and looked around him.

They had to be around here somewhere. They had been at his feet, when the blast had caused him to lose consciousness. His body should have fell on top of them, protecting them from being scattered by the explosion.

Wil looked back down at Amberle. He did not want to leave her, but if finding the elfstones meant she would wake up he had to.

Leaning over he let his lips graze hers. It lasted no more than a second before he pulled away placing his forehead to hers, "I'll be right back."

Offering her body to Ander who took it willingly and gently Wil made to move to get to his feet.

Allanon offered aid, but Wil refused and slowly climbed to his feet on his own.

"I need to find the stones." he muttered.

"What you need is a healer." Allanon replied, "So does Amberle."

"No, I need the stones. They healed Eretria, they can heal her." Wil mumbled.

"Wil how can you help Amberle if you can't help yourself. You need to have your head looked at."

"When she is awake."

Wil moved his way around the ash, moving pieces of debris with his foot, in hopes of finding the stones.

Allanon and Ander left him to himself, hoping he would see reason that Amberle need a healer, not more magic.

"This is ridiculous, I'm taking her to the infirmary where she can get help." Ander replied sometime later after he had lost all his patients with Wil

He got to his feet with Amberle in his arms. She hung limply with only Ander's arms supporting her.

Wil looked over her body, until his eyes fell on her hand closed tightly around something.

Stumbling forward he picked her hand up in his, "Look…"

Allanon moved in closer as to get a better look at what Wil was referring to.

Taking great care, Wil carefully opened her hand. Inside three bright glowing stones sat imbedded into her palm. The Elfstones.

Wil held out his arms for Ander to hand her over.

Ander did so.

"How is this possible?" Ander asked looking back to the remnants of the Ellcrys.

"The Ellcrys decides it's own fate. Amberle wanted nothing more than to not have to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Maybe this is fate's way of repaying her. She is still the Ellcrys, but maybe she can be Amberle as well." Allanon said. "I would advise send riders to Wastelands to make sure everything is as it should be."

Ander nodded.

"Wil hand be Amberle." Allanon continued.

Wil stood hesitant.

"She is not going to disappear I can assure you of that Wil. You need medical attention. That gash on your head, plus your ears need looking at."

"I'll carry her to the infirmary." Wil replied. He was not letting go of her till she was awake, and he could tell her how much he loved her.

"Very well." Allanon said motioning for Wil to move forward.

They exited the Sanctuary door to find the home guard on standby. One of them carrying a still unconscious Eretria.

"Take the rover with them to the infirmary, no doubt she will need her stitches replaced." Ander called out.

Wil looked down at Amberle who was laying peacefully in his arms, "Come back to me."

 _ **Well what do you guys think so far. Should I continue? Don't forget to drop a review so I know if you guys like it or not.**_

 _ **What did you guys think of the season finale? And what do you guys hope to see in a possible season 2?**_

 _ **I know I want Amberle to come back so her and Wil can get steamy again, but hey I'm good if it's just Eretria and Wil.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the complications that you all experienced trying to read this chapter. I have re-uploaded it and it seems to be in working order. Don't forget to review to let me know how you guess like it. I have 4 review I hope for at least 8 before I post the next chapter which I already have done.**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Cassie**

 **Chapter 5:**

" _what's happening." Amberle thought as she looked around the empty plain that she had grown use to over the past 2 days._

 _The ground had begun to shake moments ago, and the ocean to her left had started to boil, as heat waves began rising from it._

" _Your need elsewhere Amberle." A voice came from behind her._

 _Amberle spun around to come face to face with a face she had not seen since she was a little girl. The face of someone who she thought she would never see again._

" _Father." Amberle whimpered._

 _Prince Aine Elessedil stepped towards his daughter with open arms. Amberle did not hesitate and before she knew what was happening her body was buried within her father's strong grasp._

" _I'm so proud of you Amberle." Aine said after they finally pulled apart._

" _I did what I told you I would. I ran the gauntlet. I became a chosen..." Amberle said._

" _And you saved the Four Lands in doing so." He finished for her, "And now they need you again. The threat is far from over Amberle, there is a dark force at work. Something much stronger the the Dagda Mor."_

" _I don't understand. How can I help, I'm dead."_

" _Far from it. Amberle your spirit may reside in this tree, but your body is preserved right where you left it." Aine replied, "This dimension you are in is falling apart, as it disappears you will be transported back to your body. You will be very much alive."_

" _But, if I go back, the Ellcrys will die the demons will come again." Amberle stated looked around herself. "My sacrifice would have been for nothing."_

" _Not for nothing. You are the Ellcrys. The tree is just a means to show what exists to hold back the demons. Even if you are yourself, the magic within your veins will keep the demons at bay." Aine smiled touching her cheek. "Wil is very powerful. I am glad you have found some who loves you as much as I loved your mother."_

 _Aine began to fade before, and what once was the feeling on his fingertips on her rosy cheek was now cold air._

" _How will I get back." Amberle asked quickly trying to hold on to their conversation a little while longer._

" _My brave Amberle you already are….."_

A gasp of breath escaped Amberle's lungs as she shot up into a sitting position. The blanket that had been covering her fell to her waist.

She breathed in the fresh air around her as her pulse began to slow, back to its normal beat.

Looking around herself at her surroundings, she realized she was in the infirmary.

She brought her hands in front of herself and looked at her fingertips. Black ash cover them, as well as most of her arms.

" _What had happened to her?"_ She thought looking up as the doors to the infirmary opened and a nurse walked in.

At first the nurse did not notice the Amberle was conscious and went straight to a bed across the room from her.

Craning her neck to get a look at her had taken up residence in the bed, Amberle caught sight of long dark brown hair.

Eretria.

How was it possible. Her and Wil had left her in Safe Hold. She had sacrificed her safety to make sure that Wil got her back to Arborlon in time to save the Four Lands, and yet he she lay.

Blue eyes suddenly popped into Amberle's thoughts. Wil.

She had to find him.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed with a groan, Amberle got to her feet.

It was at this time that the nurse noticed Amberle.

"Princess Amberle, you mustn't get out of bed." She said worriedly as she scampered towards her with a basin on water in her hands and a rag. "Your uncle would be very displeased with me if he found out I had allowed you to hurt your body anymore then it has already been."

"I need to see someone. He has blue eyes, he's tall, and he has short ears." Amberle mumbled grabbing her jacket from the chest at the end of the bed.

"Ah yes Master Ohmsford. He was here not that long ago, watching over you and the human. Eretria I think he said her name was." She said, "The druid came by and escorted him to a place where he could sleep."

Amberle nodded signaling that she understood her. "I must go find him."

"I'm sorry your highness, but I am under strict orders from your uncle to notify him the moment you awake. He as become somewhat impatient these past 2 weeks waiting for you to awake."

"2 weeks….. I don't understand I have only been gone 2 days." Amberle said confused.

"You have been gone for almost 3 weeks now your highness." The nurse said setting the basin down on the table beside the bed, and pulling Amberle's jacket back off her. "I can have the guard find Master Ohmsford for you when I send them to notify your uncle that you are awake?"

Gesturing for Amberle to sit back down on the bed.

Amberle looked over to Eretria, "How is she?"

"She took a nasty fall when the Ellcrys exploded in on itself. We could feel the shook wave from here in the palace." she replied. "Poor dear has not woken up since."

Amberle felt her throat tighten. She was the cause of Eretria's pain once again.

Amberle was so in thought she did not even notice the nurse walk to the infirmary doors and whisper something to someone on the other side, or when she returned to her side and dropped a rag into the basin.

It was not until the nurse placed a hand on Amberle's shoulder that she came back to reality.

"I sent the home guard to find the boy."

Amberle nodded.

"Now how about we get you tidied up?" The nurse asked.

Amberle shook her head, getting back to her feet, "I want to see her."

Without waiting for permission she took the 20 steps to the end of Eretria's bed and looked down at the rover girl, who had begun to hold a special place in Amberle's heart.

She looked the same as the last time she had saw her. Except her face no longer had dirt smudged on it, and her hand that had opened the blood fire now had a wrap around it. A bandage was wrapped around her head, but Amberle could just make out the edge of a cut peeking out from the edge of the white fabric.

Walking around the bed to her side, she took great care to sit on the very edge of Eretria's bed not wanting to sit on her.

Taking her hand in hers she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Amberle whispered only loud enough so herself and Eretria's motionless body could hear.

Getting back up and smoothing the sheet back to perfection she walked back over to her own bed, which had black ash covering the sheets.

"Why was I not cleaned before now?"

"It's hard to explain, I'll have the king Ander explain to to you once he arrives."

Amberle looked at her confused, "What happened to my grandfather?"

"I think it best if the King talks to you about that your Highness." the nurse replied, "Now shall I clean you up?"

Amberle shook her head, "No bother, I will return to my room and bath when I am finished with my uncle."

Bowing the nurse turned and head over to Eretria.

Amberle sat back down on her bed pulling her knees up to her chest. Everything was different.

She had only been sitting their a few moments when commotion came from the hall outside the infirmary. The door was pushed opened.

Amberle raised her gaze up to look into the blue eyes she had been missing, since she had become the Ellcrys.

The eyes of the man she loved.

"Wil…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I realize these chapters are coming out almost daily. If you guys have problems keeping up please let me know and I will make a schedule to release them. Also I am currently making a "Shannara Chronicles" playlist, so if you know any songs that you think would be good for this playlist, or know a song that you think can relate to one of the characters please pm it to.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Cassie**

 **Chapter 6** :

 _She had only been sitting their a few moments when commotion came from the hall outside the infirmary. The door was pushed opened._

 _Amberle raised her gaze up to look into the blue eyes she had been missing, since she had become the Ellcrys._

 _The eyes of the man she loved._

" _Wil…"_

Anyone else who had lost someone they loved would have ran straight for their arms if given the chance to have that person back. But not Wil and Amberle, they remained frozen in the same place they had been when their eyes had connected. Unsure of what to do next.

They both knew they loved each other, and had even gone as far as expressing there love both physically and verbally when they had thought the world was going to end.

But where did that leave them now.

So there they stood, each one motionless waiting for the other to make the first move.

As it happens, neither did as movement came from behind Wil.

Amberle moved her eyes from Wil's face and focused in on what was happening behind him. Her uncle, Allanon as well as a few of the home guard had stopped short behind Wil. They were clearly waiting for him and Amberle to make the first move.

Ander lifted the corner of his mouth to give a small smile towards her, and then nodded his head as if giving her permission to go towards the halfling she loved.

Taking a small step forward, created a signal for Wil that he could move. And before she knew it her arms were around her waist picking her up off the ground.

Amberle gave out a yelp of surprise and Wil quickly put her back down to the ground.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

Amberle shook her head before he even finished his question.

A smile spread across his face, before he placed both his hands on either of her cheeks, "Don't you ever do something like that again without saying goodbye."

"I wanted to say goodbye, I really did. But, the Dagda Mor was going to hurt you so I had to…."

Wil's lips crashed into hers. The kiss at first was urgent and rough as if Wil was trying to make sure she was actually there, but it gently molded into one more soft and gentle.

Amberle brought her hands which till now had been at her side up to Wil's hair. One gripped his wavy blond locks while the other she placed over one of his ears. Playing with its short point.

Wil's arms moved down to her waist pulling her towards him so that their was little to no space between them.

A silent laugh came from Amberle's lips.

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Amberle could feel her cheeks burning red. She had forgotten her uncle was present in the room.

She brought her face into Wil's chest, before looking through her thick black lashes at her uncle.

"As much as i enjoy seeing you finally awake, I do not need to see my niece kissing any man like that." Ander spoke up. He had moved further into the room during her's and Wil's brief moment.

Amberle looked from Wil to Ander, and then released herself from Wil's hold to take 2 long bounds to her uncle.

He held up his hands and she stopped.

A look of hurt spread across her face, and Ander's heart nearly broke. He had not seen a look like that since before her father had passed on into the land of their ancestors.

Wil placed a hand on her upper arm.

"I am sorry Amberle, but I really do wish I could hug you, but I can't." Ander replied.

Amberle looked at him as if asking him to explain why he could not touch her. Ander sensed this and when he went to continue to speak Wil stopped him with a look.

"It seems that no one can touch you." Wil said.

"I don't understand, you're touching me?"

"And he is about the only one who can." Allanon said coming forward, "When we found you after the Ellcrys was destroyed, Will brought you back here and then proceeded to remove the Elfstones from your hand. For some reason after this happened no one but he could touch your skin." Allanon lifted up his sleeve to reveal a burn, "You burn anyone who touches your skin. I don't know how Wil is able to. But in the meantime, I would refrain from touching anyone princess."

"The Ellcrys wasn't destroyed." Amberle said, "My father came to me when I was in the Ellcrys. He said that I only took on the form of the tree as a symbol of what stood watch over the daemon realm. He told me that I could be me and still be the Ellcrys."

"Interesting." Allanon said.

"Enough talk about the Ellcrys." Ander stated turning the attention back to him, "Much has happened since your journey to Safehold. There are things we need to discuss."

"I can see that." Amberle said nodding her head towards the King's crown upon his head. "Where are grandfather, and uncle Arion?"

Ander sighed. Of course she would expect them to be there when she had awoken.

"Shortly after you left, your grandfather was killed and the changeling took his place, fooling us all. The changeling used this to turn us against Allanon, and so against his better wishes myself and Arion went to face the Dagda Mor on our own. Allanon came after us but it was to0 late for Arion."

"I….. no Allanon killed the Changeling, I was there as was Commander Tilton."

"The Dagda Mor fooled us all." Allanon stated.

Amberle felt another piece of her heart shatter. She had hope to come home to the family that would love and protect her like they had done since her father had been killed. But, instead she came home to more bloodshed and death then her heart could handle.

She took a deep breath, but when she tried to release it all at once it came out scattered and like a whimper.

He legs gave out long before she realized it, and she found herself once again in Wil's embrace. Her uncle's hand reached out towards her wanting to comfort his only remaining family, and heir.

"Remo was right, I'm a harbinger of death." Amberle whispered.

Amberle lost all sense of time as she just sat in Wil's embrace. Her uncle and Allanon had since left the infirmary, no doubt to leave Amberle to process the information she had received, as well as allow Wil time to comfort her.

Wil pushed a piece of Amberle's hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, "You okay?"

"Everyone I know is gone. Ander is the only family I have left." Amberle whispered. "The line of Elessedil ends with me."

"I understand how you feel Amberle I really do, but the future of your family does not have to end with you. You can be the beginning." Wil said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Amberle laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. In truth he was right, there was always the possibility of her having children and continuing on her family's rule of Arborlon. And yet she did not see that happening.

How could she bring a life into a world that she was uncertain would last. It was not a life she would want to lead, and certainly not one she wanted any child of hers and Wil's to…..

Amberle stopped herself mid thought. Had she really just assumed her and Wil would actually have a family.

Was it even possible to give Wil a family now that she had the essence of the Ellcrys running through her veins.

"Tired." Wil asked breaking her train of thought.

Amberle nodded.

Picking her up in his arms, he headed towards the doors of the infirmary.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your room, you should not have to sleep where everyone can see you. You diserve your privacy. Plus if I remember correctly you have a bath in your room." Wil whispered in her ear.

The hairs on Amberle's arms stood up as a jolt of electricity shot through her as Wil said that.

Wil gasped.

Amberle looked up at his face, which was blank.

Wil had once again lost all control of his senses as visions began to fill his head,

" _Who are you? Ah! Eyes up here?" "My name is Wil Ohmsford, I was sent by your uncle to return you back to Arborlon."_

"Wil?"

Wil's eyesight came back to him to him, and he looked down at Amberle, "Sorry I zoned out there."

Amberle gave him a worried look, but said nothing about it.

"I can walk you know."

"I know." Wil replied not putting her down.

They continued walking through the labyrinth of corridors that made up the palace until they came upon the double door entrance to Amberle's room. Wil placed Amberle safely on her feet.

"I can go find something for you to eat while you clean up." Wil offered.

Amberle shook her head, "I'm not that hungry."

She pushed opened one of the doors and went to step in, "You can come in." Then she continued on into her room

Wil swallowed slowly before taking a step into the room and closing the door gently behind him.

 _ **Well what did you guys think. To me it was kinda a filler chapter, but still good nun the less. Don't forget to review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7b:

 _ **Sorry it took so long to get an update, I have been really busy doing an essay for school.**_

 _ **So I realized that we actually have no idea how long the time frame was from episode 1 to episode 10 or how long their Journey took, so I am just going to say it took 5 months to make it realistic. Enjoy.**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **-Cassie**_

Amberle knew the moment she invited Wil into her room that he would follow. It was like when Eretria and her has been separated from Wil after Pikon, she had no doubt he would come to her aid then too.

Her room was exactly how she remembered leaving it, when she had begun her journey to Safehold, except for the drawings of demons that had been pinned to her drawing board alongside other pictured she had drawn had been taken down.

Amberle raised her hand and ran her fingertips across the drawing of Lorin that she had drawn not long before the Gauntlet. They had been sitting out by the fountain in the courtyard enjoying the first warm rays of spring, and Amberle had been inspired by the way the light reflected on Lorin.

Among the other drawings stood another picture closes to her heart. A drawing of a dark haired elven women. It was the only thing she had that allowed her to see what her mother looked like. He father had drawn it when he had first met her mother many years ago, it had been love at first sight he said.

He often told Amberle that she was the spitting image of her mother, but she could not see it. Her mother was the pure essence of beauty, and no matter how much people told her, Amberle thought of herself as just ordinary.

She turned away from her drawings and looked around the rest of her room. Wil's jacket was thrown across her unmade bed.

Walking over to the bed she ran her fingers across the fade blue material.

"I've kinda been staying in here. The guest quarters the palace has are at the other end of the palace and I wanted to be close to you in case you woke up." Wil said coming to stand behind her.

Amberle turned around and placed her hand flat upon Wil's chest, "Where do we stand?"

"Well right now we are standing right here in your bedroom…. Which is an accomplishment for me. Never been in a woman's bedroom before." Wil said grinning down at her.

Amberle gave him a playful push, "I'm serious Wil. We…"

"I know. I want to be with you. I meant every word i said before we came back to Arborlon." Wil replied running his hand down her cheek until his thumb brushed her lip.

"I love you." Amberle whispered.

Wil lowered his lips to hers.

Amberle did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Wil's neck, just like he didn't hesitate to bring his left arm down to her waist pulling her flat against his chest. The other going to her hair and pulling it out of the ribbon that tied it high upon her head.

Wil bite her lip before bring his lips down on her neck, laying gently kisses to her throat and shoulder blade.

Amberle pushed on his chest.

Wil looked down at her, "What's wrong."

"I need a bath." Amberle laughed looking at her arms, "I'm covered in dirt."

"It's sout." Wil said rubbing her shoulders with his thumbs.

Amberle smiled, "Whatever it is, its covering half my body and I don't like it."

Wil nodded and raised his eyes to the open door leading to Amberle's bathroom, "I'll get you something to eat while you clean up. We can talk then."

"I don't want to talk." Amberle replied.

"We have to talk Amberle, you did not just come back because I wanted you to. There was some reason why the Ellcrys allowed you to take back your human form." Wil stated, "not that I'm not glad it did."

"Can we just have one day without demons, magic, and responsibilities." Amberle asked turning away from Wil, "I'm the princess of Arborlon, but I also want to be someone who can do what they want. If we talk about what the Ellcrys told me then I'm to once again have to help save the Four Lands."

"Whatever the Ellcrys has asked you to do, I'm staying by your side. I'm going to help just like before." Wil replied grabbing ahold of her hand and stopping her from walking away. "I love you.''

"What if I'm not enough for you?" Amberle asked.

Wil dropped her hand and moved around her body to stand in front of her, "You're more than enough."

"Wil, I don't know what the Ellcrys did to my body. What if I can't give you a family. I can't let you give that up for me."

Wil took her face in both his hands, making her eyes connect with his, "You listen to me Amberle cause everything I'm about to say to you is the truth. When you sacrificed yourself to save the Four Lands, I would have given up anything as the price if i could just have you back. If never having a family is the price that I'm to pay than I will. I get you, to me that's all that matters."

"You can't tell me you don't want kids."

"I won't lie, the thought of you carrying my child would bring me no greater joy. They would be as beautiful as you are, but if I had to choose between you and a future that might never come….. I'd pick you every time."

A tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a trail of bright gold in it's wake. It remained for a few moments before disappearing.

"I'm going to go wash up." Amberle whispered.

Wil nodded. "Never doubt yourself Amberle."

Amberle nodded and reaching up on her toes kissed Wil's cheek. Turning on her heels she walked off into her bathroom, and closed the door over leaving it open only a crack.

Wil sighed and fell back on Amberle's bed his legs dangling over the edge, while his feet remained planted on the ground.

Even though he had been sleeping in her bed, Amberle's bed smelt like a floral scent mixed with oranges, but underneath that he could make out the faint smell of fresh grass A smell he associated with Amberle, because she always smelt of it when he was around her.

Turning his head to the side and looked at the bathroom door, the steam from the bath had begun to seep through the crack. A smile crept across his face, as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

It had been so long since he had been able to let his guard down. When he had first been approached by Allanon to help protect the last remaining chosen, he had not taken it seriously. That had all changed when he had found Amberle bathing beneath the waterfall, something inside of him whispered to him that he had to protect her with his life.

And that's what he had done. Even when she had become the Ellcrys he could not bring himself to depart Arborlon. He remained, watching over her.

"Wil?" A voice called from the bathroom.

Wil opened his eyes and turned his head towards the half open door. Steam poured out.

"Ya?"

Amberle did not answer him.

Sitting up on the bed, he called again think that she did not hear him, "Amberle…."

Still no reply.

Cautiously Wil slowly got to his feet, unsure of what to do.

"Amberle?" He called once more taking a step towards the bathroom door.

The door opened and Amberle's body stepped into view. It was blurred by the steam rolling around her trying to escape.

Wil kept his eyes on her face, "Did you need something."

"My back…. I need help."

Wil swallowed hard, "your back?"

Amberle nodded and turned for him to see back side.

It took all of his will power to lower his eyes to her behind.

Amberle looked over her shoulder, she knew very well what she was doing. "Are you going to help me."

Words seem to not process on Wil's tongue so he nodded his head.

Smiling Amberle walked back into the steamy bathroom.

Wil turned and looked at the bedroom door before quickly running over and locking the door. He had no wish to die if, the King, or Allanon walked in.

Turning back to face the bathroom door he pulled his shirt over his head and throw it onto the bed. Running both his hands through his blond hair, shaking it out.

"Wil?"

"Coming." He called removing the small bag that housed the elfstones from around his neck and placing it on the table next to the bathroom door before entering.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone just a heads up this chapter will contain Mature themes( Or my attempt at a mature scene). Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

 **Xoxo**

 **-Cassie**

Chapter 8:

Wil stepped into the steam filled room. The steam rolling over the furniture in the room like an animal stalking its prey.

Everything was blurred, but when his eyes adjusted to the steam he tried to make out her figure.

Unless Amberle had giles, and was able to hold her breath underwater for more than 2 minutes then she was not in here.

Taking a hesitated step followed by another into the room, Will leaned over the edge of the enormous pool of water and peered in.

Amberle was not among the gentle waves of the water.

Two arms came from behind him, and wrapped around his bare chest folding over themselves.

He could feel the water running down the length of his pants as it dripped off Amberle's body. He stiffened when Amberle laid her lips gently on the middle of his back.

Letting go of his body Amberle turned him towards her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, it's just I thought I would never feel the touch of your body again. I guess my body is catching up with what my mind already knows." Wil replied bring his hands down to rest on her naked waist, and letting his eyes roam her body.

"Eyes up here short tips." Amberle laughed.

Wil looked up at Amberle with a crooked grin on his face, "Short Tips?"

"I have to give it to Eretria, it's catchy." Amberle replied touching Wil's ear.

Wil leaned in and kissed her lips.

Amberle brought her arms back up around his neck.

Biting Amberle's lip, Wil tightened his grip on her waist trying to allow no space between them.

A moan escaped Amberle's mouth as Wil's tongue pushed through her lips.

Amberle slowly brought her hands from Wil's firm strong shoulders, to his hips, before bring her fingers to the belt at the front of his pants.

Wil pulled his mouth away from her's and placed his forehead on hers. Amberle looked up at him through thick eyelashes, before slowly sliding the belt buckle away from his chest and releasing its grip on his pants.

His pants fell a little from this usual place on his hips, his trail of fine blond hairs leading to the bulge in between his thighs becoming more visible.

Stepping on the ends of his pant legs, Wil maneuvered his pants down his legs, and kicked them away from him and Amberle leaving him only in his boxers.

Amberle let her own eyes travel down his body taking in the defined edges of his chiseled body.

Taking her chin in between his thumb and pointing finger Wil brought her gaze back to his face. Taking a moment to look at her before bring his lips back down on hers gently.

Amberle let her hands travel all over Wil's body exploring what they had not had the chance to last time, and the only time they had made love. They ended up on his butt, where she gave them a gentle squeeze which gained Amberle a small groan from Wil.

Amberle smiled and squeeze it again this time using her nails.

Wil moved one of his arms up to her hair and gave it a tug back, exposing her neck. Moving his lips from her lips to her neck he began to nibble his way down her throat.

Amberle made quick work to remove his boxers as he did this. It took all of her concentration not to lose herself to Wil's lips.

When there was no longer any more clothes between them, Wil moved his hands to the back of Amberle's legs and lifted her into his arms. Amberle wrapped her legs around his waist and clamped her hands onto his shoulders.

Wil then began to move. Taking slow steps as to not fall, he began to walk towards the edge of the pool of water. Keeping his hands firmly on her butt, Will slowly slide them into the warm water.

Wil groaned as the warm water worked its way over tense muscles, that were now beginning to relax. Leaning his back against the edge of the pool, he sat down on one of the benches that lined the walling of the pool. The water now coming up to the middle of his chest, and up to Amberle's navel.

Bring his mouth down to Amberle's throat Wil began to kiss his way down her chest to the valley between her breasts. Stopping in the middle of them he looked up at her before moving slowly towards one of her nipples.

Amberle inhaled quickly as Wil took her nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicking across its tip followed by his teeth grazing across the skin of one of her most sensitive places.

A moan escaped her mouth and she could feel Wil grin from his place on her chest. Throwing her head back she held back another moan.

Wil moved his attention to her other breast.

Amberle felt Wil's manhood poke her thigh as she squirmed in his lap.

Digging her nails into his shoulder blades, Amberle pulled her boobs away from Wil's mouth, creating a popping noise as Wil's mouth was removed from the soft skin.

Wil looked back up at her and smiled.

Amberle moved her lips to hover over his, her hair creating a waterfall around them. Pushing off his chest with his hands she moved away from him into the middle of the pool of water.

Wil gave a coy smile and moved after her.

When he caught ahold of her waist again, she let out a shriek.

Wil laughed and brought her back flush against his chest, kissing her exposed shoulder. His hips kept bumping into her backside.

Leaning her head back against, and moving her hand behind her she brushed her hand across his thigh.

He groaned.

"Amberle if you do that again….." Wil trailed off grabbing her hand in his.

Smiling Amberle moved her other hand behind her back and brushed it across his other throat, this time lingering longer and letting her fingertips brush over his manhood.

Growling, Wil spun her around and pushed her to the edge of the pool. Using one hand he took both Amberle's hands and pinned them above her head.

"Wil…." Amberle warned.

Using his leg to part her thighs Wil stepped in between her legs and lowered his mouth towards hers.

A bang sounded from Amberle's bedroom door, causing Wil to drop Amberle's hands and move in front of her.

Another bang sounded and Amberle's door could be heard as it hit the wall.

Seconds later three homeguards stormed into her bathroom, followed closely behind by Allanon and Aron.

Allanon turned his gaze to the wall, and Ander spun around.

Amberle lowered herself into the water and swam towards the edge of the pool of water to grab a towel. Wrapping it around herself she looked over to Wil.

He moved towards her once again blocking Allanon and Ander's view of her again. "What's going on?"

Allanon cleared his throat, "The riders to the outlands returned… They found something that you need to see."

Wil nodded.

Allanon turned around and moved towards the door. Ander followed suit, causing the Homeguard to follow him.

Wil released the breath he was holding and turned to look at Amberle. She was already out of the water grabbing another towel to fully wrap herself in.

Wil sighed and slide out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked towards Amberle.

"Hey?" He said.

Amberle looked up at him, "I-"

"I know….. We'll talk later." Wil said leaning down and kissing her lips gently, "Come on let's go see what Allanon wants before he comes back in here again."

Amberle nodded.

Wil bent over and picked up his pants and boxers as they both walked back into Amberle's room to get dress.

Both crossed with Allanon and Ander for interrupting them.

 **This was my first attempt at something like this so don't be to hard on me. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because it took me over a week to get chapter 7 out I have decided to release up to chapter 9. I am sorry again for the long wait between updating chapter 6 and chapter 7. Hope this makes up to itt. You guys are the reason I write. Please leave a review I have 15 now I am going to update once I get to 20 reviews. Enjoy**

 **Xoxox**

 **-Cassie**

Chapter 9:

By the time Wil and Amberle got to the throne room, Ander and Allanon had already summoned the high council and they were waiting for them.

Amberle stopped in front of her uncle and bowed her head, Wil followed suit staying down a little bit longer then Amberle.

Allanon stepped forward carrying something wrapped in a sheet, "The home guard found this in the outlands within the hedge that the Dagda Mor was hiding in."

Wil raised his hand and grabbed the sheet pulling away.

The sword Arion had died using against the Dagda Mor fell to the floor.

"What is that?" Amberle asked going to pick it up, only to be stopped by Allanon.

"That is the sword that not only killed your uncle, and commander Tilton, but also the sword that mysteriously disappeared after you became the Ellcrys. The homeguard found it and this, "Allanon pulled out a piece of leather from his pocket and handed it to Wil.

Wil looked it over, before handing it to Amberle.

The leather was old and worn, but the writing one it was new and fresh.

Amberle ran her fingers over the lettering, "Why would this be in the Outlands?"

"I'm confused what does that name have to do with anything?" Wil asked.

"Mariia was my mother's name." Amberle said, "She died giving birth to me."

Wil looked up at Amberle's face, it was pain ridden. "I'm still not understanding?"

"My brother's wife was traveling back from a political assembly in Graymark in the Eastlands when her company got attacked by Trolls. My brother went on a rampage, he was desperate to find his wife and unborn child even when we told him that there was no hope to finding them alive. We were all surprised when he returned from somewhere in the Northlands with Amberle in his arms. He had said he found her laying next to Maryiia's lifeless body. But, when the Home guard was sent to return her body to the palace her body was not where my Brother Aide had left it." Ander replied, "It had vanished, the only thing remaining was a piece of leather with Amberle's name on it. We always thought that Mariia had written Amberle's name on it before she died, but this means she did not."

Amberle handed the leather back to Ander, "I don't know what this has to do with my mother, but I don't want anything to do with it."

Turning towards the door Amberle walked away from her uncle.

Allanon stepped towards her retreating form, "Whether you like it or not Amberle you are apart of this. You and I both know the Ellcrys reason for sending you back. The Four Lands still needs you Amberle."

Amberle spun around on her heels, "And what will I have to do this time, I mean I've already died and came back. What could I possible have left to give in order to save the Four Lands. And don't hide behind riddles, you knew before we even left Arborlon to go find Safehold that I had to Sacrifice myself so you know what I have to do now. So tell me."

Wil came to stand beside Amberle.

"The farm boy, Bandon. When we found him I sensed a great deal of magic within him. Shortly after you three left on your journey to Safehold, I attempted to track you using Bandon and the Ellcrys. It did not go as planned and when he touched the Ellcrys the Dagda Mor gained access to his mind. After being restrained for so long and cared for by a young elf women named Catania I thought he had built up a barrier against the Dagda Mor and so with the permission of your Grandfather I released him. It was only after we found out your Grandfather was really the changeling did I clue in that the Dagda Mor had an even stronger hold on Bandon then I thought. Once again we tried to restrain him, but shortly before your arrival back in Arborlon he escaped. Until now he vanished." Allanon said. "I believe that the Dagda Mor is not gone, I think he took on Bandon as a new host, living through him to complete his mission of destroying the Four Lands. He needs his demon army to do this.

"But, the Ellcrys resides in me." Amberle stated.

"In order to get his demon army he must kill you. He will come for you Amberle. This… "Allanon said pointing to the piece of leather in Ander's hand, "Is him calling you out. He is using your weak points to try and get you out in the open. The Ellcrys brought you back so you could keep it safe. Stay where he can't find you. Hiding so the Forbidden does not fall is your mission."

"You want Amberle to go into hiding?" Wil asked.

"Correct. If we can hide her, than the Dagda Mor stands no chance at ever gain his full power. He will grow tired of waiting, it will draw him out. Only then will you be able to stop him." Allanon replied.

"Me."

"I told you before Son of Shannara you are destined for great things."

Amberle stepped towards him, "And where do you expect me to hide. You said the Dagda Mor was once a druid, that means he possess magic. He could easily find me."

"Because of the Ellcrys he can not. Even I can not sense your presence princess." Allanon said. "And as for where you are to go, Shady Vale is your destination."

Wil's head snapped to Allanon's face, "Shady Vale?"

"You are to take her there and keep her safe. Tell whatever story you must, but no one is to know who she is or what she is."

Ander came down from his place on the raised ground, "You're sending her away? Arborlon has just gotten it's only living heir back and you want her to disappear?"

"It would be best if the elven people believe Amberle to be dead. If any knew of her location it could be a threat to her safety as well as the rest of the Four Lands. Your father would agree with me on this your highness." Allanon stated turning his attention from Amberle and Wil to Ander.

"And if I refuse to allow her to leave?"

"Then you are sentencing not only your niece to death but your people as well. The people you promised to protect and fight for."

Ander sighed. Running a hand through his hair he looked down first at Amberle, then to Wil, "Can you protect her?"

"I will with my life." Wil replied looking at Amberle out of the corner of his eye.

"Very well, prepare the Homegu….."

"No guards, like i said the less who know about Amberle's where abouts the better." Allanon said again, "They will leave with me tonight in the dark of night."

Ander gave a nod, and waved his hand. The councilman filed out of the room, leaving Amberle, Wil and Allanon alone with the King.

Ander approached Amberle, "Pack what you can carry, I'll send some of your stuff once you've arrived."

He then pulled out a sword from his belt line, "This belongs to you."

He held out Amberle's father's sword and waited for her to take it.

She shook her head, "Keep it safe for me."

Ander nodded and smiled at her, "I love you Amberle try to be safe."

Amberle smiled up at her uncle and grabbing Wil's hand turned and left the throne room.

Amberle stood at the doorway to her room. The picture of Lorin, and her mother now tucked safely in the bag on her back, along with a few other trinkets she held close to her heart. Allanon had given specific orders to not pack anything that would give her away as the Elven Princess.

So now here she stood, naked of her arm cuff links, and bands. Dressed in a simple dark blue robed gown she had borrowed off Catania, with a pair of faded riding boots. A dagger rested from on of the belt loops she had around her waist.

Wil came out of the bathroom dressed in his blue jacket and a pair of black pants. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he stopped and looked her over.

"It's not goodbye forever you know." Wil stated coming to stand in front of her.

"This room has been mine since as long as I can remember." Amberle said.

"And it will still be yours when the Dagda Mor is dead." Wil replied touching her cheek, "Come knowing Allanon he is probably already waiting for us."

With one last look into her room Amberle followed Wil out the door and closed it.

"Catania has agreed to look out for Eretria until we can return. Although if she wakes up before then I have asked your uncle to grant her permission to follow us to Shady Vale when she is ready." Wil said as they walked down the empty hallway, "I can't even begin to think of all the trouble she would cause if we left her here. Although I'm sure should would kick Allanon's ass until he told her where we are."

Amberle just nodded as the continued down the hall.

Wil grabbed her arm and spun her around. She landed with her hands flat on his chest with his hands around her hips, "What's on your mind?"

"My job is to hide." Amberle mumbled. "I would have though the Ellcrys would want me do something heroic."

"You're the only thing that stands between a demon army and peace Amberle, I would say hiding is a pretty big job. At least you're going somewhere nice. The Vale is amazing this time of year. The harvest is right around the corner, and my uncle Flick makes the best ale anywhere." Wil said kissing her nose, "We can start our life like this. And who knows maybe you will grow to like living in the Vale."

Amberle smiled, "We still have to agree on a story to tell people."

"Well how about this, we met when I found you bathing under a waterfall on my way to Storlock where I was going to study medicine, and we fell in love. It's not to far from the truth." Wil stated.

"It's a start…" Amberle said as they continued on their way towards the front gates.

"Am I going to have to cover my ears?" Amberle asked as they passed under the arch leading out of the palace.

Allanon, and Ander stood just down the front steps, each holding the reins to a horse.

"No, people in the Vale are not as judging as people in other parts of the Four Lands." Wil said as they took the final steps down the stairs and came to stand in front of the horses.

"I've had enough food packed to last you journey. I have Homeguards stationed along the route to the Vale. It will appear as they are doing route checks of near by villages after the Demon attack, but they will come to your aid if needed." Ander said handing the reins to Ambere.

She took them cautiously making sure to avoid touching his hand.

"We'll try to get you home as soon as possible." Ander reassured her.

Wil placed a hand on her shoulder, " We'll be fine."

Amberle smiled up at him.

Ander placed his hand on top of Wil's, "If any harm comes to her, physically or mentally… there will not be a place in this land you could hide."

Wil pulled this hand away from Ander's and simply nodded.

"Alright you to best be off." Allanon said handing Wil the reins to his horse.

Climbing up onto the back of the horse, Amberle tightened her hold on the reins and turned the horse towards the gate.

"Send word when Eretria is awake." Amberle said before kicking her heel into the side of the giant beast sending it into a fast gallop.

Wil did the same, and before they knew it they were racing under the giant green canopy of trees away from Arborlon. The darkness of the night turning everything into shadows, trying to deceive their eyes as they tried to maneuver through the forest.

Their eyes adjusted to the darkness the further away from the palace lights they got. Before long all proof of the Elven city had disappeared entirely, and all that was left was her and Wil.

The only light illuminating from the bag tied around Wil's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter is up. There is a bit of a time jump, but over the next few chapters I will have a few flashbacks to what happened during their journey to the and don't forget to review.**

 **xoxox**

 **-Cassie**

Chapter 10:

 _Two weeks later_

The wind had begun to blow violently as Amberle and Wil continued on the path through the forest on the outskirts of the Vale. Until now the trees had offered shelter from the storm raging on around them, but as they reached the end of the forest it became apparent that they could not continue on until the weather cleared up.

Wil had suggested they remain in the safety of the trees to allow protection from the rain. So here they were retracing their steps to find a place to rest for the night.

"How you holding up?" Wil asked as he brought his horse next to hers.

"I'm fine." Amberle replied pulling her cloak tightly around her as a gust of cold wind hit her in the face. "Although I could do without this wind."

Wil laughed.

A crack of thunder rolled overhead and Amberle jumped a little in her sadde.

"I guess this is something i should get use too." Amberle stated pulling the reins to her horse tight and stopping in a little clearing just off the well worn path.

"The weather in the Valley at this time of year is not as bad as other places in the Vale. The summers are beautiful, although the winters can get pretty harsh. People tend to avoid going outside during the colder months unless they have too." Wil replied stopping his horse behind hers, turning his head to the sky.

The canopy of trees above them left little to no space for the rain to reach them, and the branches reaching out from the base of the tree were dry enough to start a small fire.

Getting off his horse, Wil moved around to help Amberle down.

His hands remained on her waist a little longer than needed, "Why don't you tend to the horses while i start a fire?"

She gave a quick nod, but Wil did not let go of her waist.

"In order to build a fire, you have to let go of me Wil." Amberle said.

Kissing her cheek, he let his one arm drop to his side as the other went to his head and pulled his hat off.

Without thinking Amberle raised her hand to his ear and moved the hair away from it.

Wil closed his eyes as a blush worked its way towards his ears.

After a moment Amberle lowered her arm, "I'm going to find us something to eat."

Wil nodded and turning his back to her and walking back to his horse. He then proceeded to remove a small axe from his saddle bag.

Amberle smiled to herself as Wil went off to the far end of the clearing and started hacking away at a small tree that had fallen over.

Turning her attention back to her horse, she ran her hand over its side, before giving it a gentle pat. He had served her well on their journey over the past few weeks and she assumed he would for the remained of her stay away from Arborlon.

Amberle gave a sigh and turned her head North towards her home. They had long since past the mountain range that made her lose sight of Arborlon, and although they had stayed on the mountain for 2 days allowing her time to say a final goodbye to her home. She still felt a pain in her chest.

She did not know how long she would be away.

She had not been able to visit her father, and tell him all that had happened since she had last sat with him. She suspected that she would have a rather long tale to tell when this was all over.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Amberle went about removing hers and Wil's saddle bags. She found their food bags and set out to make a simple meal of rice and beef, they had run out of fresh fruits and Vegetables 2 nights back. However Wil had assured her that they would be in the Vale before the end of the week.

The weather had slowed down their journey of course, but she was in no hurry to reach the Vale. Wil and her had still yet to decide on a story to tell everyone once they had arrived in the Valley.

Amberle stopped stirring the rice and thought back to their conversation they had just the other day…..

 _Amberle bent over the river's edge running her hands through the cool water, bring the water up her arms to wipe the dirt off her skin._

 _They had been having a simple lunch in the fields when Wil had begun chasing her about. It had been fun until she had fallen down the hill at the edge of the brook and into a puddle of mud. Wil had rushed to her side to make sure she had been alright._

 _They had laughed for a while, but then Wil had offered her his shirt and told her to clean up._

 _So here she sat draped in only Wil's shirt. She had wiped off her belt and used it to fasten the shirt into a dress. It would not be appropriate to ride in, she would have to wait till her clothes were cleaned and dried before she could mount her horse._

 _Standing up Amberle grabbed her clothes from the grass beside her and head back up the bank to where Wil was starting a fire._

 _When Wil spoked her he stood up and walked towards her, "You look better in that shirt then I do."_

 _Taking the wet and muddy clothes from her, he walked with her towards the fire and their make shift tent._

" _I made some stew if you're hungry." Wil said nodding towards the pot hanging over the fire._

" _Thanks." Amberle replied using the ladle to scoop some stew into a bowl._

 _Raising the spoon to her lips, Amberle let out a moan as the meaty broth slipped down her throat, "Well looks like you're going to be doing most of the cooking once we reach the Vale."_

 _Wil laughed._

 _Amberle smiled, "I'm going to have to learn a lot of things. I never had to cook, clean, or worry about anything before."_

" _I'll teach it all to you." Wil said._

 _Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out the bag that house the elfstones. "I think I have an idea for what we are suppose to tell everyone." Pouring the contents of the bag into the palm of his hand, Wil picked up something in between his fingers and motioned for her to hold out her hand._

 _Amberle offered him his hand and he placed something in her palm then closed it._

" _It belong to my mother." Wil said as Amberle took her hand back and opened it up to reveal a small ring._

" _Wil-" Amberle started._

" _I'm not saying that we have to get married, but I think my uncle would find it less suspicious if I come home with a wife. We could say we met in Storlock when I was learning to be a healer." Will said cutting her off._

 _Amberle held the ring out to Wil, "This ring means something, I can't simply take it."_

" _And it will still mean something when all this is done. Whether I give it to you now or later, I still plan to have a life with you…."_

Amberle looked down at the ring hanging from her neck. Wil had told her to think about it, and the closer they got to Shady Vale the less time she had.

She didn't know if she could pretend to be married to Wil just for show, and yet she knew she was not ready to marry him for real.

Wil throw the wood that he had cut up in a pile beside her and knelt down to start stacking it.

Amberle would have to give him an answer eventually. All he wanted to do was keep his promise to her uncle to keep her safe. And if this was the only thing that she could do to help him keep that promise then she would make it easy for him.

Amberle leaned over and kissed him.

At first Wil was surprised, but he dropped the wood in his hands and brought them up to her face.

Amberle pulled away and leaned her forehead on his.

"Not that i don't enjoy when you kiss me but, what was that for." Wil asked.

"Yes."

Wil looked at her confused, "Yes what?"

Pulling the ring free from her neck she placed it upon her finger, "If we are going to do this then we are going to need one hell of a story. Even if I can not tell anyone who I am they are still going to know I am from at least the outlining villages of Arborlon. Even your uncle will know, no elf would ever live in a human settlement."

"We can say you were visiting an old friend, or passing through." Wil smirked taking her face back in his hands.

Amberle nodded.

Wil smiled and Kissed her.

Everything was going to work out fine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The sun had just begun to rise into the morning sky, turning it deep shades of purple and pink when Wil woke from his sleep.

Stretching his body out, his hands touched the damp, cool blade of grass. The night air had created a thick layer of frost over the grass, that had yet to fully melt. The embers from the fire they had burning the night before sat long forgotten and dead in a pit of ash left from the once burning logs.

Wil turned his head to the left and let his eyes roam over Amberle's still sleeping figure. His blanket lay draped over her shoulder in the same place he had put it the night before, only her fist had reached out sometime in the middle of the night and grasped onto the material.

Sitting up on the blanket he had been laying on, Wil raised a handed to his head and scratched it before releasing a yawn from this mouth.

Amberle stirred, but did not wake.

Getting to his feet Wil made his way towards the horses, who gave him a neigh as he came into their view.

Patting his horse's back Wil went to grab a fresh shirt from his saddle bag.

Pulling his dark blue tunic over his head, Wil throw it onto the back of his horse.

A twig snapped behind him.

Without hesitating Wil pulled the dagger free from its place at his hip and spun around. The dagger nearly gliding with the neck of Amberle.

Amberle's eye bulged from her eye sockets.

Wil's hand opened and the dagger fell to the forest floor with a thud.

"Amberle…."

Shaking the shocked look of her face Amberle bent down to retrieve the dagger, "It's my fault. I should know better than to sneak up on an armed man."

Taking the dagger from her hand and placing it in his saddle bag, Wil took her chin in his hand, and moved it up so he could get a clear view of her neck.

Her ivory skin remain unblemished.

Releasing the breath he had not realized he had been holding Wil dropped his hand from her chin and lent down to gather his clean shirt from his feet.

"I didn't hear you get up." Wil said turning around as he pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed it over his chest.

"Elves are light on their feet." Amberle said coming up beside him to pet his horse, "Thank you for the blanket last night."

Wil gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I didn't hear you come to bed after I laid down?" Amberle questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." Wil replied looking at her, "Plus it's hard to fall asleep with all the snoring."

Amberle glared at him, "I do not snore."

Wil smirked and kissed her cheek, "Whatever you say princess."

He did not give Amberle time to rebuttal, instead he walked back to their blankets and proceed to roll them up.

"I do not snore." Amberle repeated following him, and picking up one of the blankets.

Wil did not reply, he simply went about his work on cleaning up the area they had stayed in. Making sure that anyone who ventured by would not see anything disturbed, or out of the ordinary.

By the time Wil and Amberle had packed up their bags and mounted their horses the sun had already rose high in the sky. Although with the colder months slowly approaching the days had begun to get shorter, and a lot more chilly.

"How far till we reach the Valley?" Amberle asked when they pulled their horses out onto the open trail, on the other side of the trees.

"We should be there by dinner, if we get luck and the storm has not flooded the path." Wil replied steering his horse around a fallen log.

Amberle stopped her horse, and raised her hand above her eyes to block out the sun's bright light.

Hills and plains of beautiful yellow and white flowers lay before them, going on for as far as her eyes could see. It was one of the few remaining beauty's of the old world. the Vale was home to many of the Four Lands natural wonders, and the Valemen and Valewomen did their best to not disturb any of them.

"Amberle?" Wil's voice called her her.

Amberle looked over to him, not realizing she had been daydreaming.

Tapping her foot gently against her horse's side, she followed Wil around the fallen log and they continued on down the well worn path. The path itself had turned to mud and clay, and was marshy which made it hard for the two of them to gallop the rest of the way to the Valley.

The sun had just began to set over the rolling hills of the Vale when they finally reached Wil's childhood home.

They had stopped atop the large hill that overlooked his uncle Flick's farm.

Wil smiled to himself as he took in the land he hand run across as a young boy, memories coming back to his mind.

His eyes fell on the tree by the well, and he could just make out the small pile of rocks. The only indication that his mother remained under the earth there.

A steady stream of smoke came from the chimney of the house, allowing Wil to know his uncle was indeed home and not in town.

"How do you feel?" Amberle asked after they had sat there for several moments in silence.

"It feels weird. When I left to go to Storlock, I had every intention of not coming back. I know this place holds good memories, but it's where my parents died. I felt like i was being suffocated here. But, now I feel relieved to be back." Wil replied after contemplating her question for a moment. "I guess saving the world from demons, really makes you appreciate the little things."

He let out a small chuckle.

They sat there in complete silence for a few more moments until Amberle placed her hand on his thigh.

Wil looked down at her hand. The small silver ring on her third finger sparkled in the fading sunlight.

Placing his hand on hers he gave her a small smile.

Moving her horse forward Amberle took the lead down the hill and towards the little farm house.

Wil followed slowly behind.

A man's shadow darkened the stoop of the house as they stopped their horses at the edge of the house.

Wil slide off his horse and walked around to help Amberle off hers.

"The towns that way." Called a husky dry voice, as the man walked into the last remaining light of the day.

His hair was just as blond as Wil's, although it had begun to turn grey from age. His eyes were brown and strong looking, even though he looked to be old enough to be Wil's grandfather. Age had not been kind to Flick Ohmsford.

Moving a strand of hair out of Amberle's face behind her ear, Wil gave her a quick peck on the lips, before turning around revealing himself to his uncle.

The man staggered back as if he had seen a ghost, but he quickly regained his footing, "Wil?"

"Uncle Flick." Wil replied stopping in front of the man who had helped raise him.

Flick laughed and took his nephew in a giant embrace, "I thought you had traveled to Storlock."

"I had. Turns out I knew more about healing than most in there did." Wil laughed pulling away from this uncle.

Flick looked over Wil's shoulder and noticed Amberle for the first time, "Do my eyes deceive me…"

Wil smiled and turned around and held out his hand for Amberle to take. She walked the few steps to his side, and slide her fingers in between his. Wil brought their joined hands to his lips and gave her fingers a kiss.

"Flick I would like you to meet Amberle my wife." Wil said.

Flick gave Wil a confused look as his eyes jumped back and forth between him and Amberle.

Amberle shifted between her legs feeling uncomfortable.

" _He's doesn't beleive it."_ Amberle thought to herself. Wil looked down at her and smiled.

Flick's hand jetted out from its place in his pocket and he pushed Amberle's hair away from her ear.

It fell to his side almost instantly, when he saw her full ears.

Wil knew his uncle had trust issues with much of the races the lived within the Four Lands, but Elves he distrusted the most. Ever since his father and Flick had ventured with Allanon almost 30 years early to save the Four Lands from the War Lord.

"An elf?" Flick questioned.

"Amberle." Wil corrected him, "I missed home, and when I told Amberle of the Valley she thought that it would be an amazing place to start our lives together."

Amberle gave a fake smile.

She knew Flick was not believing a word coming out of Wil's mouth.

Flick grunted in acknowledgment, "Well best come in out of the cold, I suspect it is going to rain tonight."

Wil smiled at his uncle.

Flick's eye flickered to Amberle's face for a moment, before he turned around and walked back into his house.

"Well that went well." Wil whispered as he pulled Amberle towards the door.

"He doesn't believe it." Amberle replied in a hush tone.

"He will think what he wants, he want say anything." Wil said stepping to the side and letting Amberle enter the house first.

Hesitating for a moment, Amberle stepped into the front room. The warm air coming from the fireplace hit her like a wave.

She let her eyes run over the room. It was homey in every sense of the word. Simple decorations adorned the walls, and any surface that was free. Most were sculptures and silly little nicknacks. A table and 4 chairs sat in the far corner of the room, in what appeared to be the kitchen.

A pot of stew was sitting on the table, steam pouring out of edges of the lid. It smelled heavenly.

"I was just about to sit down for some dinner. There's lots if you are hungry." Flick said taking a seat in one of the chairs around the table.

"Thank you." Amberle replied moving a few steps more into the house unsure of what to do.

Wil walked past her, and as he did he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the table. He took a seat next to his uncle and nodded to the one across from him.

Wil and his uncle began to chat endlessly about harvesting, and hunting. Amberle just sat there listening into their conversations, moving her spoon around her half eaten bowl of stew.

She did not realize her eyes had begun to grow tired, and that she had begun to fall asleep until she felt her body being lifted up.

Her eyes shot open, and zoomed in on Wil's face as he began to walk away from the now clean table. Flick was nowhere to be found.

She closed her eyes, and laid her cheek against his chest. The thumping of his heart lulling her back to sleep.

She didn't even wake up when Wil laid her down upon the bed in his old room, or when he removed her cloak and replaced it with a soft fuzzy blanket.

She had not felt this relaxed since before she had ran the gauntlet, but something about the way this room made her feel told her she was safe. Wil made her safe.

 _ **Hey guys, so I don't know if i am going to continue this story. I have not been getting a lot of reviews to know if people even like this story... Shouts out to the people who review every time I update. So I have decided that if i do not get to at least 22 reviews before Friday I'm going to stop updating. I know there are a lot of people who read this fanfic so I think you guys can give me those 6 reviews i am asking for. Let me know what you guys think of this story. I really only write because of you guys.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **-Cassie**_


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THIS PAST WEEK, AND ALTHOUGH I DID NOT GET THE 22 REVIEWS I ASKED FOR I AM STILL GOING TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY. SO HERE WE GO. I'M ALSO GOING TO START INCLUDING THE LIST OF SONGS I LISTENED TO WHICH HELPED INSPIRE THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTERS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **XOXOX**

 **-CASSIE**

Chapter 12:

 _Amberle sat on a faded blanket surrounded by the tall lush green grass that made up most of the Vale. The spring flows had just started blooming, as patches of yellow and pink began to sprout out among the long grass._

 _Her long hair blowing gently in the cooling breeze._

 _Wil sat a little ways away from her basking in the bright rays of sunshine peeping through the clouds. His blond hair pulled back away from his face into a messy bun. But that was not what caught Amberle's attention, it was what he held in his arms. A child with dark brown hair sat perched in Wil's lap as it touched its hand to the tips of the grass._

 _The child let out a high pitched giggle and clapped its hands happily. Wil chuckled and gave a kiss to the child's head of dark curls._

 _He brought his gaze to hers and gave a smile before leaning down and whispering something in the child's ears._

 _The child looked up, and bright crystal blue eyes met brown._

" _Mama!" The child called out untangling himself from Wil's arms._

 _He was wobbly on his feet as he made his way towards her._

 _Amberle had not even realized that she had moved her body to a kneeling position until she held her hands out towards him._

" _Arine….." Amberle whispered. The name rolled off her lips like she had been saying it her whole life._

 _Then as if it had been an image before her disappeared and what had once been rolling hills and tall grass was a barren wasteland of rock and smoke._

 _Amberle got off her knees and started spinning around in circles taking in her surroundings._

 _Smoke seemed to be rising from the cracks in the Earth._

" _Amberle….." A shallow voice called from behind her._

 _Amberle spun around to find Wil laying upon the ground in a pool of blood, their son's tattered and ripped blanket clenched in his outstretched hand._

 _She dropped to her knees beside his head touching her fingertips to his hair. What had once been blond moments before was now stained with blood turning it a deep crimson._

" _You….. have to run…" Wil gasped between breaths._

 _Amberle ignored his warning looking over his broken body. The worse of the damage seemed to be coming from a long, deep gash across his chest.. Hoping to stop the bleeding Amberle ripped the end of her skirt and pressed it into Wil's wound._

 _He let out a hiss._

" _I'm so sorry….. I let…...I let him take our son...I couldn't protect him….. I couldn't protect either of you." Wil whispered_

" _It's only a dream….It's only a dream." Amberle repeated to herself. All of this was a dream._

 _No it's not a dream. This is your future Amberle."_

 _Amberle blinked and Wil disappear from underneath her. Her hands fell landing into the pool of Wil's blood that had collected on the rocky ground._

 _She whipped back a tear that had slid down her cheek, leaving a bloody streak in its stead. She looked up towards the voice that had spoken to her._

 _Lorin stood in front of her, dressed the same way he had been when she last saw him almost a year earlier. His shaggy hair falling in front of his eyes, he was in desperate need of a haircut._

" _I don't understand….I'm dreaming." Amberle stated looking around herself._

" _Your feelings for the halfling are going to kill him, and your son. You won't complete your task if you continue on the path you are on. Ignoring you destiny will destroy the Four Lands." Lorin transformed into herself, "The mission is greater than anyone life."_

 _Amberle's words and voice echoed back at her._

Amberle shot awake and sat upright in bed. Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest at any given moment.

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jump once again in place.

Wil's face came out of the darkness.

"Amberle?" He asked his voice deep with worry.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

Her voice broke, giving her away. Amberle released a sob.

She was in Wil's arms instantly, his hands found her face and took each cheek in their palms, "What happened."

Amberle lowered her eyes.

"Hey whatever it is, you can tell me." Wil said lowering his head to allow him to look in her eyes.

Amberle's heart skipped a beat, as she pictured Wil and her standing in the hallway of the Palace back in Arborlon right after she had proved she had been worthy of saving the Four Lands to the Ellcrys. _Whatever it is, you can tell me….._ The words echoed through her head.

Amberle looked into Wil's eyes and sighed. His blue eyes causing her to remember the blue eyed child in the grass.

"It was a good dream…." Amberle whispered, "Well at first."

"Do you want to talk about it." Wil asked.

"It was was beautiful, it was spring the flowers outside smelt so good. You were there…. You were happy, the happiest I have ever seen you. We had a son." Amberle laughed, "It was a dream."

Wil moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "That doesn't sound like much of a nightmare."

"You were dying….. I went from happy to devastated instantly. You were dying in my arms and our son gone. I couldn't even save him." Amberle whispered.

Wil stayed silent for a moment before speaking, "Amberle….."

"He was so beautiful. He….. He had your eyes and my hair…..It was so real." Amberle whimpered.

Wil knew whatever he would say would not calm Amberle down, so he just held her in his arms as she mumbled on about her dream.

Eventually sleep overtook her and she passed out in his arms. Wil however remained awake…. A son.

 **Songs List:**

 **\- 'Here For You' David Williams**

 **\- 'Until We Go Down' Ruelle**

 **-'Somewhere Only We Know' Keane**

 **-'Monster' Ruelle**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED TO LET ME KNOW THEY REALLY DID LIKE THIS STORY.**

 **AUTUMNFAE19:** ** _I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO LET ME KNOW. THERE WILL DEFINITLY BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. I HAVE THIS STORY PLANNED OUT FROM START TO FINISH AND ITS LOOKING TO BE ABOUT 60 CHAPTERS OR MORE._**

 **GUEST (CHAPTER 11/APRIL 4TH):** ** _BECAUSE AMBERLE AND THE ELLCRYS ARE LIVING IN THE SAME BODY, THEY SHARE THE SHARE A PHYSIC LINK, SO NO AMBERLE DOES NOT DREAM ANYMORE. WHEN SHE IS IN AN UNCONSCIOUS STATE THE ELLCRYS IS ABLE TO TALK TO HER. YOUR ARE CORRECT IN ASSUMING THIS IS A WARNING, BUT ITS NOT EXACTLY A FUTURE EVENT AS EVERY DECISION WE MAKE CAN ULTIMATELY CHANGE THE FUTURE._**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

 **XOXOXO**

 **-CASSIE**

Chapter 13:

The first rays of sunshine began to slowly creep their way across Wil's bedroom floor as the sun began to rise in the horizon. It was not long before they crept up the side of the bed and reached Amberle's face.

She groaned as she pulled her blankets over her head shielding her eyes from the light, in hopes to catch a few more hours of sleep before she started her day.

Amberle's plans were short lived when the sound of metal hitting wood broke the silence in the room.

Amberle sat up in the bed. The thick fur blanket no longer holding back the cold air that filled the room, as it fell to her waist.

A shiver made its way down her spine.

Slipping her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up. Her toes burying themselves into the thick rug under her feet.

Her eyes roamed over the room, coming to rest on her cloak hanging from a hook next to Wil's jacket.

Taking a step towards the cloak, Amberle stopped her eyes having found something laying across the end of Wil's bed. Reaching down she picked it up the faded pale fabric in both hands, and brought it to her chest.

The blanket was worn and frayed around its edges from to much use, but there was no mistaking it. The blanket she held in her hands was the same one she had dreamt about the night before.

Turning her head to the side she looked out the small window that gave her a glimpse into the front of the house.

Wil was in the field, shirtless lowering an axe into a piece of wood. The sound of it chopping in half taking a moment to reach her ears.

Giving the blanket one last gentle squeeze Amberle placed back on the bed and grabbed her cloak heading out of the bedroom door.

Stopping in the hallway Amberle looked left. The hall ended a few feet from her with a door, no doubt it led to the back of the house. Turning to her right, Amberle looked down the hallway. It contained to more doors, no doubt leading to other rooms, and then the hallway turned a corner.

Deciding that this was the way to go, Amberle flung her cloak over her shoulders and slowly walked around the corner.

She had been right, the minute she rounded the corner she was met by the familiar living room and kitchen that she had seen last night. Flick sat at the table with a cup of hot tea in his hand looking down at some papers he had spread out on the surface of the table.

"Mornin." He grunted without looking up.

"Good morning." Amberle replied walking towards the table to sit across from him. Pulling her cloak tighter she looked down at the papers in front of her.

Most of them were simple scribbles related to things that needed to be fixed around the farm. _Chicken coop, North Fence, back door._ But a few of the papers were statements from the town regarding harvesting, and supplying.

"Wil's outside if your lookin for him." Flick said as he got to his feet and walked towards the fireplace and grabbed the pot of hot water from its perch there. "Tea?"

Amberle nodded her head, "Please."

"You're pretty well mannered for an elf." He stated placing a cup in front of her and a small pouch that housed the tea leaves.

Amberle took a pinch of tea leaves and dropped them into the cup, "My father taught me to respect others no matter their race."

Flick grunted and poured the hot water into the cup.

Amberle looked towards the door, "How long has he been out there?"

"Beats me. He was out there when i awoke this morning." He replied sitting back down, "So tell me how did you and my nephew meet?"

Amberle took a sip of the hot liquid before setting the cup back down on the table, "Would you believe that he saved me?"

Flick raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue…..

"I had been in Wing Cove visiting my great-aunt. Wil had been sent by one of the healer in Storlock to collect some type of mud from the river there when he came upon me. I had been bathing in the waterfall beneath the river, and had not heard the Troll approaching. It knocked me into the water, but when I pulled myself up Wil was wrestling with it." Amberle stated moving the cup across the table in front of her. "He killed it, and then I accompanied him back to Storlock on my way to my home in Culhaven. I was surprised when Wil should up a few weeks later, he had gotten a position helping a healer there and need a place to stay. I owed him my life, I thought staying with me could be my way of repaying him. And well the more we got to know each other the more our feelings grew…."

Flick grunted, "He never was much for heroics."

"Well i'm grateful for him being there when he was."

Flick nodded. Amberle hoped he would believe her not ask anymore about the subject. She also hoped that Wil would have no problem with the story she made up to pacify his uncle.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat much last night." Flick asked pushing a bowl of rolls towards her.

"Thanks." Amberle replied taking a roll and biting of a mouthful. "Would it be okay if I took a cup of tea out to Wil?"

Flick nodded and slide another cup towards her. "You can try, but I doubt he would want to be bugged. Only cuts wood when he is upset about something. Helps him get it out of his system."

Amberle gave a quick nod before picking up her cup and Wil's and heading for the door.

The cool breeze outside cause goosebumps to rise on her hands as she stepped out onto the small porch.

She watched Wil from the porch, raising the axe and letting it come down in one gentle swoop cutting the wooden log clean in half. He repeated the movement several times before Amberle walked to short distance into the field.

"Wil?" Amberle called trying to get his attention.

He looked over his shoulder at her. His blond hair clung to his sweat covered forehead as his chest rose and fell with each deep breath her took.

"I brought you something to drink." She said after he stood there for a moment just looking at her.

He dropped the axe to the ground and took the 2 steps to be in front of her.

Holding out the cup, Wil took it and kissed her cheek.

Wil took a long swig, "Thank you."

Amberle gave him a smile and sat down on a piece of wood.

Wil stood there in silence looking down at her, before looking back at the pile of wood.

Amberle was the first to speak, "Your uncle says you've been out here since before he woke up. Want to tell me why?"

"I couldn't sleep. I saw my uncles list of things that he need to do before the cold months came and thought i could get a head start for him." Wil replied sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants.

Amberle nodded, "So you thought you would chop would?"

He gave a nodded.

"Your uncle also said you only cut wood when something is bothering you."

"My uncle needs to leave well enough alone." Wil replied turning back towards his axe.

"It was about my dream last night wasn't it. That's why you couldn't sleep, that's what's bothering you." Amberle said getting to her feet.

Wil stopped in his tracks.

"It's bothering me too." Amberle whispered.

Wil's back went stiff as she lay a hand on his shoulder, "The blanket in your room…. It's the one from my dream."

"It's mine. My mother made it for me when I was a baby." Wil whispered. "How did you dream about it, if you had never seen it?"

"I've stopped believing that my dreams are my own, in fact most of the time I usually don't dream… I think it was the Ellcrys trying to warn me about something." Amberle told him.

"It can't just use your emotions and feelings towards someone to scare you into doing things how it wants." Wil growled turning around to face Amberle, "It's not fair to you or me."

Amberle touched his cheek, "It kinda reminds me of Allanon sometimes, the way it twists the truth to make me do things."

Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin on her head.

"I just get this feeling like it's trying to tell me something other than that I'm in danger." Amberle said placing her cheek on his hot chest and closing her eyes.

"The picture will become clearer eventually, that's one thing the Ellcrys and Allanon don't have in common. The Ellcrys may speak in riddles, but at least there is more truth in them than Allanon's." Wil replied kissing her hair.

Amberle gave a sigh, Wil always knew the right way to make her not worry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Song(s) inspiration for this chapter:**

 *** "See you Again" Wiz Khalifa (Cover by Boyce Avenue)** ** _check it out its really good_**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to follow and drop a review at the bottom of the page**

 **xoxox**

 **-Cassie**

 **Chapter 14:**

 _Two weeks later_

Amberle walked her horse down the worn path leading into the small town just south of Wil's uncle's farm. This would be the first time she had made the trip without Wil. Most times when she wished to go into town to pick up things that either her or Wil need or Something for the cottage Wil would accompany her, but with it being harvest season Amberle did not wish to pull Wil away from helping his uncle.

Besides i was not like should be long. The trip into town took 15 minutes on horse, however Amberle wished to enjoy the last remaining warm weather of the year and had opted on walking her horse to town which would make the trip an extra 10 minutes.

Her horse, who she had decided to call Sorin stopped in the middle or the track and raised his head towards the south.

A flock of birds flew overhead and Sorin continued on down the path, Amberle holding the reins loosely in her hand.

The ground under feet gave a soft crunch with each step. The ground had begun to freeze during the night causing the ground to slow harden.

For the last few weeks Amberle had busied herself around the farm, although Wil was constantly telling her she didn't have to help she still helped. She spent most of her time cleaning around the small cottage, doing the laundry, cooking and organizing things.

But there was only so much she could do, before everything was done. Some days when Wil was out in the fields with his uncle gathering the crops or when they traveled into town to sell them Amberle would Mount Sorin and ride to the highest point of the Vale and look out towards the mountains.

The work around the farm kept her mind from wondering towards her home most of the time, but when the days were slow she often dreamed of home and her uncle.

Today was one of those day. However instead of making the journey across the Vale to look upon the mountain that separated her from her home, Amberle made the trip to town to collect things that the cottage needed.

Amberle hiked up the last hill separating her from the town, and looked upon the scene before her.

It was between a giant hill and the river that spanned the length of the Vale. It was made up of of a few homes, a inn, and the market. It wasn't much compared to the towns Amberle was use to in Arborlon.

Amberle strolled right on into town, a few of the people Wil had introduced her to on other visits gave her a wave or a simple nod of the head. Most, however disliked the idea of an elf living so close to their homes.

Here in the Vale, elves we said to cause nothing but trouble. Most of their knowledge of elves had been based off of Wil's father. Shea Ohmsford had suffered at the hands of the elfstones, and in using them had all but lost his mind.

He had been a regular at the local pub in town for much of the last years of his life, and drinking may have allowed him to sooth the pain of his suffering. It however did nothing for the wild tales he would tell, and the fights he got into when people laughed and said that what he had done to save the Four Lands was true.

Wil had lived so long in his father's shadow, and most people in town took pity on his mother and him over this father.

If only they knew that Shea had actually saved the Four Lands and Wil had followed in his father's footsteps.

After Amberle made sure that Sorin was securely tied to the post outside the mail post, she walked in and pulled her hood down.

She had sent a letter to Catania the day after they had arrived in a Vale. Inclosed had been a small letter for her, and a letter for her uncle telling her that she had arrived safely.

They had agreed before she left that any communication between Amberle and Arborlon would be done though Catania. It would seem less suspicious if Amberle was sending letters to a palace servant then to the king.

It had been almost two weeks now and she hoped to have heard back from her uncle, or at least Catania.

The women behind the counter greeted her with a smile.

"Hello dear." She said as Amberle stopped in front of the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to see if anything has come in from the Ohmsfords?" She asked.

The women nodded and bent down. She hummed to herself for a few moments before coming back up with several things.

"I have several things for Flick, and there's a letter here for an Amberle Ohmsford." She stated looking back up to Amberle. "So you must be the young women little Wil married. Never thought I would see the day when the Ohmsford boy found someone, he was always a shy one."

Amberle have a smile, "Thank you, and yes my name is Amberle."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you. You tell old Flick that Anne Marie down at the post said that he still owes her a drink." Anne Marie stated handing over the pile of letter.

Amberle gave a nod, "I sure will."

With a little Wave Amberle walked back outside to Sorin and slid the letters for Flick into her saddle bag.

Looking down at the letter for her, she recognized Catania's handwriting.

Sitting on the bench in front of the shop, Amberle ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter free. Well letters.

There were six papers in total. Two were from Catania, and four from her uncle. Deciding to read her uncles when she got back to the farm with Wil, Amberle read Catania's letter.

It was short and simple, it talked about them preparing to celebrate her birthday. Although now it would be considered a celebration of her short life.

That's when Amberle realized it was in fact getting close to her birthday. She had completely lost track of what time of year it was. She had always look forward to her birthday every year. I was partly because her mother had hand written letters to Amberle for each birthday she was to have before she had even been born. It was something that Amberle held dear to her heart, each letter was always filled with advice that her mother thought she would need to know about that time in her life. Last years had consisted of love. This years would no doubt remain a mystery, and so would others. Amberle wondered when would be the next time she would be able to read her mother's words.

The other reason she look forward to her birthday was Lorin. Thinking of him brought pain to her chest. Although she had not loved him like he loved her, she still cared for him deeply. He had always found someway to make her birthday more enjoyable than the last. Every year he came up with some elaborate scheme to evade the Home Guard and have a moonlight picnic before the rest of the palace awoke. It had become a tradition. It would be weird not having him wake her up at the crack of dawn, basket and blanket in hand, and his dopey grin on his face.

Somehow her birthday just didn't seem as important to her anymore.

Folding the letter back up she slid it into her pocket and got to her feet.

Pulling the list of supplies she need to pick up out of her bag along with the small pouch of coin that Flick had given her Amberle set off to finish her shopping.

It was almost nightfall when Amberle galloped into the clearing in front of the cottage. Smoke billowed from the chimney, and light illuminated the porch from the open door.

Wil's shadow darkened the door as he jogged over to help her off her horse.

Sliding his hands around her waist he eased her to the ground, before lowering his lips to hers.

Amberle slid her hands up to his hair and sighed.

A smile spread across Wil's face as he reached up and untangled her fingers, "As much as I would like to finish this, dinner is ready."

She gave a quick nodded and turned back to her horse. Slipping her hand into the saddle bag, Amberle produced the letters to Flick and herself.

"Catania and my uncle wrote to me." Amberle said as they walked side by side towards the porch.

"What did they say?" Wil asked accepting the letter to Flick from her.

"Well Catania talked about how things at the palace were, and how they were preparing to celebrate my birthday…." Amberle trailed off.

"Your birthday?" Wil asked.

"I had completely forgotten it was almost the 19th day of October." Amberle said, "It doesn't matter anyways, as far as everyone is aware the Elven Princess Amberle Elessedil is dead. I don't feel like celebrating anyways."

Amberle left it at that and walked ahead of Wil and into the house leaving Wil standing in the cold contemplating what Amberle had just told him.


	15. Season 2 Predictions

Hey everyone so it occured to me that although my story takes place after the season finale that nothing I write about is actually going to come true... So With that in mind I'm asking all of you what you think is going to happen in Season 2 (If we do get a season 2, crossing my fingers and squeezing my eyes tightly face) Simply review and tell me what you want to happen.

 **My Prediction:**

Although Amberle is gone, i don't think she will stay gone forever. With that being said she could just end up communicating with Wil and Eretria through the tree. I think Wil will go to great lengths to find Eretria however I think the person at the end of the season finale that found her was Tye. Bandon will no doubt be the big bad, and Wil will once again have to use the Elf stones to save the Four Lands, and I think Allanon will die (Spoiler for the books).

I don't think much will happen in the Ander story line, maybe something about him coming to terms that Commander Tlitin, and Amberle are gone and he killed his brother. I feel like Catania will go after Bandon and try to free him from the Dagda Mor's possession.

That was a mouth full. Lol

Drop me a review

xoxox

-Cassie


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Amberle gave a little jump when Wil touched her shoulder. Shortly after getting back to the farm from town, she had taken her leave from dinner and ventured into hers and Wil's room with the intention of being alone. Wil had other plans.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" He asked sitting down behind her motionless body.

Amberle gave a little shrug, "To be honest I hadn't really thought about it until now, and well now it just doesn't seem so important. I guess when you're out saving the world, little things like celebrating my birthday just were not as important."

Wil gave her shoulder a gentle tug and the rest of her body rolled over. Amberle's eyes met Wil's.

"Your birthday is definitely important, and definitely worth celebrating. Especially after you saved the Four Lands."

Amberle give a small smile, "How is it you always are able to get me out of a dark place?"

Wil grinned and leaned down giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I know you better than you think. Now come, I have a surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "A surprise?"

"No questions, just come." Wil said standing up and offering his hand to her.

Giving Wil one more questioning look, Amberle placed her hand gently into his and slide of the bed.

Wil grabbed his blanket from the end of the bed and lead Amberle back out into the house, and towards the back door.

"Wil it's dark out…."

Letting go of her hand and giving a little chuckle, Wil took a step out onto the old porch, "You're not afraid of demons, but your afraid of the dark."

He gave a little laugh and disappeared into the darkness engulfing the house.

"Wil Ohmsford." Amberle growled before stepping out onto the creaking porch. It took her eyes a moment to adjust before she could make out the simple shapes of the structures that decorated the Ohmsford farm.

In front of her she could just make out the shape of the fence that separated the housing area and the farm. To her right she could make out the old barn that had seen better days, and the pasture that housed the horses during the warmer nights. And far off to her left barely visible through the tall grass and trees was a small light, that flickered in the night breeze.

"Wil!" Amberle called.

Her only answer was the wind.

"Dammit Wil."

Amberle Stepped off the porch and onto the cool hard ground. The dirt below her feet gave a crunch that made the hairs on the arms stand up. The cool air pushing her hair back exposing her neck causing her to shiver.

Taking a deep breath Amberle followed the familiar trail, towards the light. The smell of burning wood grew stronger as the distance between Amberle and her destination grew shorter.

When she finally stepped into the clearing, that housed the small fire and Wil she felt a sense of relief.

"Took you long enough." Wil chuckled getting to his feet.

"Wil Ohmsford you are the… When I get my hands on….Ugggggg. If this was your idea of a surprise..."

Wil cleared the distance between them and covered Amberle's mouth with his.

When Wil pulled away Amberle's ears were red, "Now who's blushing."

Amberle punched him in the stomach, "That wasn't funny."

Taking a step away from her Wil took her hand and led her towards the blanket he had set up beside the blazing fire. A small basket sitting on one of the blankets corners caught her attention.

Sitting down Amberle turned her attention to Wil, "You made a picnic for us?"

"It's not much, but I figured we could have a nice quiet dinner to celebrate." He replied moving the basket in front of him.

He then proceeded to remove various items from within it.

Before long, a small spread of cheese, meat, grapes and bread lay before her.

"Wil you didn't have to do this, I told you I'm okay with not celebrating my birthday honestly it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, now stop being stubborn and eat." Wil said sliding the grapes towards her.

Amberle picked one up and threw it at Wil, hitting him right on the forehead.

"Heyy." Wil stated picking the grape up off the blanket and popping it into his mouth, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with food?"

Amberle's face fell.

Wil realized his mistake, "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Amberle gave a little smile, "It's okay, she's been gone my whole life. I never really knew her and my father never like to talk about her much. The only real connection i had to her was through my grandfather. He always use to tell me that she was the light of my father's life, and that when i was born, the gods took her away because my father no longer need her light because he had me."

"I know now that, they had other things in mind for me." Amberle whispered.

"Hey." Wil stated, and Amberle raised her eyes to look at him. "Come here." Moving the grapes over Wil opened his arms to allow Amberle to slide into them. Closing them safely around, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Amberle let out a sigh and relaxed into his arms. "Thanks Wil."

"What for?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder.

"For coming back to Arborlon and being with me this whole time."

"Where else would i be."

 _ **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, at first it was because i was so busy with Exams and the end of the school year but then my computer died and i lost all my chapters i had pre prepared. Because of this i lost motivation to write for a while. But do not fret i have not forgotten about all the people who like this story. Enjoy this chapter and i hope to have another one out by the end of the week end.**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Two Chapters in one week, hope you enjoy. Please drop a review so i know you guys are still reading this story. I have gone through a lot to get it back up and will lose interest in writing if not many people read it.**_

 _ **xoxo Cassie**_

 **Chapter 16:**

Amberle looked up as a knock sounded from the front door. Putting the knife she had in her hand down, she wiped her hands on a towel and head for the front door. As she neared it, she could make out a small boy with dark brown hair.

Opening the screen she stepped out onto the porch, the cold Winter wind stinging her cheeks and pushing her hair behind her.

"Are you Amberle?" the little boys voice sounded.

"Yes." Amberle said looking the boy over. He couldn't have been more than 10 year old, ,and judging by the way he was dressed, he was indeed a messenger.

Reaching into a pocket on the side of the bag he carried, he pulled out a small package, and several envelopes. "From the Palace of Arborlon."

He handed them to her.

Without another word, he turned on his heels and returned across the front yard to his horse, mounting it he gave a small nod of his head before turning the horse and heading back up the road and disappearing over the snowy hill.

Looking down at the items in her hand Amberle turned and walked back into the small house.

It had been well over 2 months since she had last received any word from the Elven Kingdom beyond the mountains. And to recieve something directly from the Palace was a surprise.

She placed the items on the table and walked back over to finish preparing the evening meal. Wil and his uncle had gone north to the edge of the Vale to deliver their share of the Joint Harvest to the Silos three nights ago and were due back this evening. No doubt they would be cold and tired, and having a warm meal to come home to would make them a little happier.

Amberle had just finished pulling the kettle from the heath when she heard the wheels of the cart crunching against the snow outside.

Placing it upon the cooling mat on the table Amberle took her apron off and hurried to the door.

Wil was behind the reins, as the cart came to a stop outside the house.

Amberle gave a small wave, as Wil's uncle dismounted his horse, "How was the trip."

With a grunt he walked passed Amberle into the house.

Ignoring Wil's Uncle's mood she turned back to Wil who had gotten off the wagon and was grabbing his bag from the bed of the wagon.

"Dinners ready." she called.

Turning towards the house Wil jogged up the stairs and took her in his arms, "Remind me to stay home next time Uncle Flint wants to make a journey across the Vale."

"That bad?" she asked.

"Worse. As soon as we got out of town it started snowing bad and all he did was grumble the rest of the way there." Wil said picking up his bag off the porch where he had dropped it and motioning for Amberle to get the door.

Amberle opened the door and allowed Wil to enter first. She followed closely behind as he head past the kitchen and down the hall to their room. When he reached his destination Wil tossed his bag in the corner and flopped back on the bed sending a pillow falling to the floor.

"Not even home 10 minutes and you're already making a mess. Wil Ohmsford what am i to do with you?" Amberle stated picking the pillow up from the floor and throwing it at him.

"Love me?" Wil laughed.

Amberle gave a little smile, and sat down at the edge of the bed, and brought her knees to her chest, "I don't like it when you leave. It's to quiet around here when you are gone. I mean Marie Anne down the way stopped by for a cup of tea yesterday, but besides that it's lonely in this house by myself."

Wil sat up and touched her cheek, "Uncle Flint is getting older, and the ride across the Vale is getting to be to much for him, I think that is why he complains so much. So maybe next year you can make the journey with me. How does that sound?"

Amberle gave a silent nod, not wanting to bring up the fact that she might not even be in the Vale next year. Nothing was certain when you're at war. Today, Tomorrow, a week from now, anything can take what she had away from her at any second,

Wil stood pulling her out of her thoughts, "Now you said something about food."

He pulled her to her feet and almost dragged her out of their room.

The rest of the night had gone on without a hitch, the package and letter Amberle received from Arborlon forgotten about on the shelf within the kitchen.

Wil, his uncle and Amberle had enjoyed the stew that Amberle had cooked, while chatting briefly about things that need to be done to the farm, before the warm seasons came. The farm was a constant demand to the Ohmsford family, it was how they survived and Amberle had a lot to learn about being a farmer's wife, even if her and Wil were not truely wed.

The following morning, Flint had asked if Wil could go into town and collect some wood from the woodcutter, so they could fix the fence in the north part of the farm.

Wil had asked Amberle to come with him, and Amberle used this as an excuse to grab a few things for the farm, that they were running out of.

So with the wagon hooked up to the horses, Wil and Amberle made the short trip into town.

Upon arrival Wil, helped Amberle down from the Wagon outside of the store that housed all the dried goods during the winter.

"Wait here till i get back, last thing i want is you carrying everything down to the wood yard in the cold." he stated.

She gave a nod and kissed his cheek before venturing towards the store.

The heat within the building was refreshing to her cool skin, the moment she stepped inside.

She lowered her hood, and removed the gloves covering her hands, as she walked towards the counter.

"Amberle, how are you today?" asked Marie Anne behind the counter.

"Good. Yourself?"

"I've had better days. Bron Shoemaker was in this morning complaining about wheat prices like always."

"What doesn't he complain about." Amberle chuckled.

Marie Anne Laughed, "You have a point."

Since her arrival in Shady Vale 6 months earlier, Amberle had developed a friendship with the shopkeeper's daughter. It was nothing like what she had with Catania, but at least it was something.

"So what brings you out into the cold today?" Marie asked.

Amberle handed her a piece of paper, "Just picking up a few things."

Marie Anne took the paper and scanned it over, "I can have this ready in a few minutes. Do you have time for some tea?"

"Yes, Wil is just down at the Wood Yard grabbing some wood so he might be a while." Amberle replied taking a seat beside the counter.

Marie Anne proceed to make a pot of tea before putting on the heath above a low burning fire.

"Where's your father today?" Amberle asked when she came to sit down across from her.

"He had to take mama down to the Lealy farm, their daughter when into labour early this morning." She replied.

Amberle nodded, "It's her first right?"

She nodded, "Yeah she's not much older than you or I. But, then again it's normal for people in the Vale to settle down early, and start families."

"Not where I come from." Amberle stated. "Most people in the out city of Arborlon don't have children till they are much older."

Marie Anne stood, and went to fetch the pot that had begun to steam, and brought it over to their seats.

Amberle slid her cup towards Marie Anne and allowed her to pour some of the pale hot brown liquid into the cup.

Picking it up Amberle lifted it to her lips and took a sip.

Marie Anne poured her own cup and set the pot down, "So when are you and Wil going to start having little Ohmsfords?"

Amberle all but choked on her tea.

Marie Anne chuckled and set her teacup down.

"We have….. I don't think." Amberle stumbled.

"You can't tell me you don't want children Amberle. And it's not like Wil doesn't want kids of his own. It was all he could talk about before his mom got sick." Marie Anne stated.

Calmly Amberle placed her cup down, "He's just never brought it up before."

"If he hasn't brought it up yet, it's because he's waiting for you to make the first move. Even as a kid Wil was like that, always patient waiting for others to ask him for things before he offered."

Amberle simply nodded her head as Marie went on talking about other random things.

It wasn't long after that Wil showed up, and Marie Anne set about getting Amberle everything on her list.

Wil took the bags from Marie Anne, and Amberle handed her the small pouch of money from her pocket before thanking her for the tea, and following Wil out the the wagon full of wood.

"How was your visit with Marie?" Wil asked as they started back to the farm.

"Do you want kids?" Amberle blurted out.

The wagon swerved a bit as Wil tighten the reins.

"What?" Wil asked wanting to make sure he had heard her right.

"Marie had said that before your mother got sick that all you would talk about was starting a family."

"That was a different life time Amberle."

"That's not an answer." Amberle stated.

"I don't want to bring a child into this world when the whole world could very well fall apart." Wil said not looking at her, "But yes, if the world was not falling apart, or demons were not trying to kill us, then i would consider having a family."

"And where do i fall into this equation?" Amberle asked.

Wil took the reins in one hand and used his free arm to pull him closer to his side, "Right here beside me."


	18. Chapter 17

_**HEADS UP FOR MATURE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW... THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET, AND I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR THE 2 MONTH GAP OF NOT UPDATING. I WILL BE BACK SOON :)**_

 ** _XOXOX_**

 ** _-cordiebear_**

Chapter 17:

" _Do you want kids?" Amberle blurted out._

 _The wagon swerved a bit as Wil tighten the reins._

" _What?" Wil asked wanting to make sure he had heard her right._

" _Marie had said that before your mother got sick that all you would talk about was starting a family."_

" _That was a different life time Amberle."_

" _That's not an answer." Amberle stated._

" _I don't want to bring a child into this world when the whole world could very well fall apart." Wil said not looking at her, "But yes, if the world was not falling apart, or demons were not trying to kill us, then i would consider having a family."_

" _And where do i fall into this equation?" Amberle asked._

 _Wil took the reins in one hand and used his free arm to pull him closer to his side, "Right here beside me."_

 _ **2 Months Later…...**_

And all too soon, the cold air began to turn warm, and the snow began to melt making way for one of the most amazing sights Amberle had ever seen. The people in the Vale had seen the spring bloom every year, but to Amberle it was an amazing sight. Up in the palace the only time she had seen flowers where when they were brought in from being picked and made into elegant displays to decorate the palace.

But out here in the Vale you only need to step outside your front door to enjoy the scenery and amazing smells that came along with spring.

Wil gazed out the window as he quietly walked into this and Amberle's room. He has gotten up early that morning, while Amberle had remained in bed.

Her Brown hair lay around her head like a dark halo, her hand raised above her head, her face so peaceful as she slept.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her he touched her arm, stroking it with the tips of his fingers.

Amberle let out a small moan as his name left her lips, as her eyes opened a little.

Wil's chest tightened, every time she said his name it was like his body was floating.

Reaching a hand up she touched his cheek, "Good morning."

"It definitely is a good morning indeed." Wil said and lowered his lips to hers.

Amberle melted into the kiss, bringing her arm up to wrap around his neck while the other went to the buttons of his shirt.

Wil grinned against her lips and pulled himself further up on the bed, leaning over her. His arms on either side of her body to support his weight.

Button by button Amberle released before his shirt fell open exposing his chest. Amberle made quick work removing it from his shoulders.

Wil was greatful that today his uncle had decide to visit a friend on the other side of the Valley. It was not often that Amberle and him had moment's like this.

Amberle bite Will's lip causing a groan to should from the back of his throat as he pulled the blanket away from her body and exposing her nightgown. The material had ridden up her thigh in her sleep exposing the pale skin of her legs.

A grin spread across his face as he lowered one hand to her leg touching her smooth flawless skin.

Amberle sighed and raised her hands to his head digging her slender fingers into his hair pulling at the nap of his neck.

Hissing in pleasure Wil claimed her lips gain as he hoisted her leg over his waist and brought his hand to her chest pulling at the tie just above her breast line.

"Your uncle." Amberle said against his lips.

"Gone." was all Wil said before his hand slipped past the material and his hand was cupped around her breast.

Amberle arced her back pushing his hips into Will's, as he played with her nipple with his fingers. She could feel the bulge in between thighs.

Realising one of her hands from his hair she moved it towards his pants, Wil stopped her attempt to remove them.

Amberle groaned in disapproval as Wil raised her hand above her head, he often like to tease her.

"For a princess you sure have no patience." Wil laughed swinging his legs over her, until he was straddling her hips.

"That's right I'm a princess, and I command you to release your hold on me." Amberle stated pushing up with her hips causing Wil to hiss as her core touched the bulge agianst her hips.

Wil shook his head, "Nice try." The then put both her hand in between one of his and brought his free one down to her stomach, "I like you just the way you are."

Amberle tried to shimmy her hands free as he began to lower his hand down her abdomen.

"Wil…." she growled as his fingers lingered at the material that was all the covered her core.

"Amberle." he replied slowly raising the material with his thumb and index finger.

It slid up her body like silk and before long he was releasing her hands to pull over her head.

She was naked below him as he lowered his lips back to her neck, causing Amberle to moan in approval. Her hands had gone to his back running up and down every now and again digging into his skin, letting him know of her disapproval of him teasing her.

"Wil I'm going crazy." Amberle whispered against his body trying to get an upper hand at the situation she was in.

Wil seemed to understand this and raised up onto his knees. Amberle followed his up spraying her hands across his perfectly toned chest, before lowering to his pant.

Keeping her eyes on his face, Amberle released the clamp holding them together. The material gave way to expose the fine blond hair leading to what she wanted.

Her fingertips touching the hair causing Wil to close his eyes only to open them a second later to be a dark blue.

Wil worked the well worn material of his pants down his legs till nothing was left between him and Amberle.

Amberle throw the blanket over them, shielding them from the outside world.

Wil craved moments like this when he could touch her and although they put up the act of being wed, the moments when they shared their bodies together were far and few. Wil knew they shouldn't, as did Amberle. She was a princess after all, she should have been forbidden to him.

But yet here they were wrapped in each other's arms, doing something that his mother would have hit him for.

He should being doing right by Amberle, not giving into his body's urges. These moment's should have been saved for actual could count on one hand the about of times they had done this since the night she had become the Ellcrys.

"Wil?" Amberle asked pulling him from his thoughts. He had not realized he had frozen above her.

Looking down at her, he took in her body from her dark brown eyes, down to the perfectly curved waist she had.

No doubt she knew where his mind had wondered.

"It's okay." she whispered.

With a groan Wil claimed her lips and slid into her.

Amberle moaned against his mouth, as he filled her.

He stilled, waiting for her to allow him to continue.

Amberle released a breath and pushed up into him, allowing to know she was ready.

He began a slow pace then bring one hand down to raise her leg over his waist and then the other.

Amberle's body moved with his, her hips pushing up to meet him. And while his hands remained on her waist or beside her body holding himself up, Amberle's had full access to any part of her body she could reach.

Lowering her hands down his spine, he gave a groan know just where her hands were going. They reached their destination moments later and gave his behind a squeeze causing Wil to curse under his breath and push deep into her. A gasp left her lips.

"Amberle…." he warned through gritted teeth.

"Please." She pleaded, she did not want to be treated like glass.

Wil lowered his head to her chest and gave a groan before slamming into her. Who was he to deny her want she want.

Amberle gave a moan of approval as he slammed into her again, and again.

It wasn't long till Wil began to see stars and feel his release building.

Bracing his hand on either side of him, he pulled himself up over top of Amberle pulling her with him.

Still connected to each other, Wil maneuvered his body to a sitting position, with Amberle straddling his lap.

Her hair feel around them like a waterfall as she began to set her own pace.

Her movement causing Will's eye to wander to her chest. Her breast bouncing right in front of him.

 _One…...two…...three…._ He memorized her rhythm and caught her one breast in his mouth.

Amberle's head fell back, and she tightened around him, a whimper coming from her mouth.

He followed moment's after her with a final groan.

The sweat on his brow trailed down his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

Placing both hand on her behind. Wil lifted Amberle off him, and pulled her down onto the bed beside him.

She laid her head down in the crook of his neck.

Kissing her head he shut his eyes.

Amberle lifted a sheet from the basket at her feet and shook it out before throwing it over the clothesline in front of her.

Humming to herself she secured it into place with two clips and went to pick up another one, only to have two hands grab her waist.

Straightening up Amberle leaned back into Wil's body.

"You're being very distracting Mrs. Ohmsford." He whispered in her ear.

Turning in his arms to face him Amberle gave a little laugh, "Oh really?"

"Indeed." He replied "All i can think of his you over here."

"What can i do?"

Wil lowered his head to her, she smiled and raised up on her toes to meet him half way. Their lips met and Wil tightened his hold on her.

The laundry forgot about.

Lifting her up Wil worked his way towards the fence and sat her down on it, Amberle opened her legs welcoming him between them. Wil was happy to oblige.

The sound of hoofbeats, caused the halfling to turn his attention to the south as a giant black horse came thundering over the hill and racing down it towards them.

Wil moved fast pulling Amberle from the fence and behind him, as he picked up the Axe leaning against it.

The horse reared back a foot in front of them with a neigh as the rider pulled the horse to a hult.

"Put the axe down Son of Shannara." came a rough voice.

 _Allanon_.


	19. Chapter 18

_**I know 2 updates in one day, and most likely there will be a third cause i am just so into this story right now. I'm back for good guys and this story is just getting started, hope you enjoy and don't forget to**_ _ **review**_ _ **and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **-cordiebear**_

Chapter 18:

Wil lowered the Axe to his side, as Amberle stepped out from behind him.

Allanon dismounted the horse in a quick motion before he was in front of the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Wil asked.

Allanon did not answer, instead he moved Wil out of the way and grabbed Amberle's wrist and pulled her tightly to him.

Amberle pulled back, but Allanon had a much stronger grip than she liked.

"Let go of her." Wil said raising a hand to touch her.

Allanon raised his free hand and pushed Wil away before lowering it onto Amberle's forehead.

At first nothing happened then Amberle gasped in pain falling to her knees.

Allanon dropped down with her, his hand never leaving her forehead, his expression emotionless.

Whimpers left Amberle's lips, her eyes turning black.

"Stop it you're hurting her." Wil yelled, but when he tried to move against the druid he found he could not move.

They remained like that for a few moments, Allanon and Amberle on the ground both motionless and silent except for the small whimpers that would leave her lips, and Wil frozen in place unable to stop whatever it was the druid was doing.

The druid finally release his hold on Amberle only to stagger back. Amberle however closed her eyes falling back completely onto the grass. It was at this time the Wil was able to move.

Pushing Allanon away from her Wil rushed to Amberle's side, "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"I think the better question is what have you done." Allanon stated getting to his feet.

Wil lowered his head to her chest.

"She's barely breathing." He said, "you could have killed her."

"Because of you, she might already die." Allanon replied pulling the last Shannara to his feet causing him to let go of Amberle.

Wil fought against him, "What….."

"You were told to protect her." Allanon growled.

"I was doing perfectly fine until you showed up." Wil replied with a growl. "What have you done to her, and better yet why are you here?"

"She is merely sleeping, I'm allowing her body and mind to process the information i have allowed her to access." Allanon said letting go of Wil before moving towards Amberle's body.

He picked her up with ease, and walked towards the house.

"What information, what did you show her?"

"You both have altered what i have seen, I can no longer see the outcome of what is to come. Amberle's fate is now out of my sight. I had to know why, I had to know what changed in the last few months that could have made such a shift in the plan the Ellcrys had set its path on." he stated moving into the house, and placing Amberle on the table.

"What do you mean her fate is changed."

"The Ellcrys brought Amberle back to protect itself from the Darkness, but because of your and Amberle's indiscretions, it has had to alter its path, taking it somewhere even i can not see. Tell me are you ready to give her up yet again if it comes down to it?" Allanon asked.

Wil opened his mouth to speak, but a moan from Amberle's mouth made him freeze.

"Wi-Wil?" Amberle whispered.

Wil was by her side in seconds taking her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Amberle nodded turning her head to the side to look at Allanon, "I didn't know. I…."

"It matters not now, I can no longer help you from this point princess, every decision you make from here on out might be your last." Allanon said before she finished, "I must return to Arborlon and inform your uncle of what has happened."

"What am I missing?" Wil asked looking between Amberle's emotionless face, and Allanon's.

Amberle tried to sit up and Wil helped her.

"Stay safe, I will return if needed." Allanon said and retreated out the door with Wil on his heels.

"No." Wil called after him, "You can't just storm in here, and then leave without an explanation."

Allanon ignored the halfling and mounted his horse. "Amberle can fill you in."

He pulled the reins on the horse steering him back to the North, "Don't let her out of your sight Wil, if something happens now, it's out of my control."

With his final words Allanon and his horse sped out of the farm and disappeared into over the hill.

Will stood there for minutes frozen in place, going over everything Allanon had said trying to understand.

Turning to look at the house Wil walked back to find Amberle.

She remained on sitting on the table in a trance like state.

"Amberle?" he asked moving towards her.

She looked up at him, he could make out the path of tears on her cheeks.

She was in his arms seconds later. Her body shook with each sob that left her mouth. Wil just held her, letting her work through this.

"I….I didn't…" she tried to say.

"Shhhhh." Wil said taking her face in his hands.

"It's coming true and I can't….. I can't stop it" Amberle said shaking.

"What what's coming?" Wil asked looking into her brown eyes.

Brown and blue locked on as Amberle went to speak.

"Our son." Amberle whispered.

Wil looked confused for a moment, before his hands dropped from her face and he took a step back.

Amberle let a cry escape her lips as she fell to her knees.

Wil ran a hand through his hair looking down at the elf before him.

Wil felt a burning sensation on his neck and looked down to find the elf stones glowing through their bag. Ripping them from his neck he throw them to the ground.

Looking back at Amberle he saw she was shaking. Lowering himself to the ground slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder only to pull it back as a hiss escaped his mouth.

Amberle's body had burned him, like it had Ander all those months ago.

"Amberle…" Wil called to her.

No answer.

"Amberle…" He tried again.

Slowly she raised her head, looking at him through thick eyelashes.

"Breath." He whispered reaching out to touch her again.

He touches her shoulder and prepared for the burning sensation to follow… seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"Wil….." her voice quivered.

Taking her body into his arms he kissed her hair, "It's okay….. It's going to be okay."

Whether he was saying that for her or himself he did not know.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Amberle had remained silent the rest of the day and well into the night, only mumbling every now and then to answer any questions. Even when Flick had returned home, she remained silent and had excused herself early.

Now here Wil stood, just outside their dark bedroom, taking in Amberle's sleeping form sprawled out in the middle of their bed. The covers just barely covering her figure.

A creak in the floor caused Wil to avert his eyes from her sleeping form and look down the hall. His uncle was leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

Wil sighed.

"Women can be a nuisance sometimes, god knows your mother and I had our fair share of disagreements. But somehow we always forgave each other in the end." Flick stated coming to stand beside Wil, and peeking in to look at the sleeping elf that had stolen his nephews heart.

"Want to talk about it?" Flick asked after they had stood there for several minutes in silents.

"I'm going to be a father." Wil muttered running a hand through his hair.

Flick looked at him, "What?" he wanted to be sure his nephew had said what he thought he had said.

"Amberle… Amberle is pregnant." Wil stated looking at his uncle, "I don't know what to do?"

Flick patted him on the back, "You're growing up kid. Your mom would be happy of the man you have become."

"Thanks, I just wish should would talk to me." Wil said looking back at Amberle.

"Give her time, your mother when she found out she was expecting you didn't talk to your father for 2 weeks. Amberle is a strong girl, she will come to you when she is ready" Flick replied, "Now get some sleep."

Wil nodded.

Flick said his goodnights and turned to head to his room but stopped before entering, "Wil?"

Wil looked at his uncle from over his shoulder. "Ya?"

"It's okay to be scared."

Without saying another word he disappeared into his room shutting the door behind him.

Wil turned his attention back to Amberle before slowly walking into the dark room. Pushing the chair from the corner to the side of the bed, Wil lowered himself into resting his hands behind his head.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but the next thing he knew the sun was streaming through the window and a blanket was thrown over him.

With a groan Wil rubbed his neck and leaned forward. Amberle was no longer in bed.

Getting to his feet Wil sped walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. It was empty and had looked undisturbed.

His heart began to race as he raced outside the house.

"Amberle!" He yelled spinning around trying to spot her anywhere on the farm.

"She's not here." Flick called from the bar.

"Where is she?" Wil asked.

"Don't know, she said to tell you not to worry and left shortly after sunrise. Took that horse of hers and head North." Flick said wiping dirt from his hands on his pants before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I found these on the shelf in the kitchen."

Wil took the paper from his uncle and looked at it, the Royal seal of Arborlon shining in the early morning sun.

"When were you planning on telling me you married the damn princess of Arborlon."

"I… The less people who knew who she really was the better. She was in danger and i was told to protect her at all cost." Wil whispered, "Uncle I think i screwed up."

"Tell me everything." Flick said touching his nephew's shoulder.

Wil took a deep breath and began his long tale about meeting the druid, the rover girl, and the Elven Princess destined to sacrifice herself for her land.

"I told your father that nothing good would come from the druid, and now he has caused this family more pain." Flick grumbled.

"The Ellcrys was trying to tell her what would happen if she and I continued on this path, and now i fear Amberle might do something reckless. I have to go after her." Wil said standing back up from the Hay Bale he had been sitting on.

"She has a good head start on you Wil. You won't catch her before she reaches the forest and after that you'll never find her."

"I have to try." Wil said racing to the paddocks to grab a horse. "I love her."

Flick stepped up beside Wil before he could pull himself up onto the horse, "Bring her home."

Wil gave a nodded and mounted the mare, before flicking the reins sending the horse rocketing forward.

He just hoped he would find her before she got herself into any trouble.

Amberle stopped the horse along the river's edge allowing it to drink before she continued on her journey home to Arborlon.

The horse gave a small neigh before lowering its head to the cool water below.

Amberle lowered herself to the grass to rest for a moment. She had reached the board of the Vale in record time, she could allow herself a rest for a moment.

Wil would have no doubt have woken up by now and know she was gone, and with any doubt he would know just where she would be going. She just hoped she could get to Arborlon before him.

Placing a hand on her abdomen Amberle sighed.

Her son was not safe out here, the Ellcrys had tried to tell her that. Her best chance was to return home.

The sound of hoofbeats caught her ear and she sprung to her feet. Grabbing the horse's reins she throw herself up onto its back.

Slowly she led the creature into the river hoping to get to the other side.

"Amberle!" came his voice.

Looking over her shoulder, she locked eyes with him.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Stop!" he yelled jumping from his horse and taking a step towards the river's edge, "Please talk to me."

Amberle looked back at the side of the river she was trying to reach then back at Wil, "He's not safe."

"And you think going back to Arborlon is going to make him safer, Amberle that's the first place Bandon will strike." Wil said, "How am I supposed to protect you, protect him?"

"I can fix this, Bandon wants me, if i can protect him long enough I…."

"You are not giving yourself to him, he'll kill you." Wil growled stepping into the water.

Sorin could sense the tension from his rider and neighed kicking the water at his hoof.

Amberle pulled on the reins to steady her horse pushing him further across the river.

"Doing this is what is going to cause your dream to come true." Wil stated.

"Please." Amberle whispered.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself Amberle, and I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way. I promised your uncle i would protect you as long as i breath."

Amberle looked down at him, "I can't just sit here."

"You're scared Amberle….. I am too….. I want him as safe as you do, and in order for me to do that I need you safe." Wil said reaching out his hand, "Please…"

Amberle looked towards the mountains and back at Wil before turning her horse towards him.

Taking the reins from her the moment she reached the river bank, Wil led her back to flat ground and helped her slide of Sorin's back.

Wil moved her hair out of her face, "I will do anything in my power to protect our son, even if that means giving up my life."

Amberle looked at him, "but my dream…"

"Will never happen, our son will be happy and you and I will live long lives together." Wil said kissing her, "I love you Amberle Elessedil."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "And I love you Wil Ohmsford."

Allanon stormed through the Palace Halls making his way towards the Throne room.

Pushing open the doors, he found Ander and the High Council in session.

"Allanon?" Ander said rising from his seat, "We worried when you left in a rush."

"I need to speak with you alone." Allanon stated.

Ander nodded before turning to the council, "Excuse me."

Ander ushered Allanon into his private study off the Throne room, and closed the door behind them.

"What has happened? Is it Amberle?" Ander asked.

"Amberle's presence in the Vale is still unknown to all. I have lost my sight into the coming events, Amberle has altered the path the Ellcrys had set, I can no longer help her. Her and the Shannara are on their own." Allanon stated.

"What has Amberle done, to change things?"

"The Princess carries the Shannara bloodline now."Allanon replied.

"Are you saying my neice is….."

"She is with child. I can not see what is to happen now, and Amberle is aware of her actions. Her and the Ohmsford boy must decide what to do from here."

Ander fell back against his desk.

"I don't know what to do?"

"Send the Rover, she can help Amberle and Wil. She is destined to help end this battle, her place is by their side." Allanon said.

"You want me to put the lives of my niece in the hands of a Rover…"

"A rover who had already sacrifice her life for so you niece could complete her mission." Allanon reminded him.

Ander groaned. "How soon can you have her ready to leave."

"Now." Eretria stated coming through the door.

 ** _and our_** ** _favourite_** **** ** _Rover princess is back, I was so_** ** _excited_** **** ** _to write her dramatic return to this story. Let me know what you think_**

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 ** _-cordiebear_**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Eretria tightened the strap on the back of her saddlebag securing it into place. It's cargo precious.

"You will make haste to the Valley in the Vale." Allanon stated coming up behind her, "The Ohmsford farm is just past the town there."

She gave a nod.

Ander had been standing close by with the homeguard and had remained silent till now. Holding up a sword sheath he held it towards her, "This belonged to Amberle's father."

Eretria raised her fingers and gently stroked the hilt of the sword. The gold flecks embedded into its body shimmering in the fading sun

"I'll make sure it get's to her." Eretria replied taking it from Ander.

"Tell her that I will make it safe for her to come home one day." Ander said helping Eretria up onto her horse.

The horse gave a jousel and neighed.

Eretria patted it's mane before taking up the reins in her hands.

"It is important that you make it to the Vale Eretria. We are all counting on you."

Turning the horse towards the wooded path Eretria gave the horse s swift kick in the side, before it shot forward into the setting sun.

Her mission, Aid Wil in the protection of the only thing standing between hell itself and the Four Lands…. She would not fail.

Ander and Allanon looked on after the Rover as she rode off into the treeline and disappeared into the shadows the trees created.

"Do you think she will make it?" Ander asked after she had gotten out of sight.

"The Rover may be unloyal to you or I, but she has proven herself to Wil and Amberle. We have to trust that she will continue to do so." Allanon replied turning to the palace.

"My niece was right you know, you're very cryptic. You say that you have lost sight of the events that are to unfold, tell me what events were to occur if my niece had not become pregnant?" Ander asked following after him.

Allanon huffed, "As a druid I know much about what will happen to the Fourlands, telling what will come could alter them."

"But, if the event's have already been altered how could telling me change them more?" Ander stated grabbing Allanon's arm, "You owe me this druid."

Allanon looked the Elven king up and down, "I suppose I do. Come…."

Allanon turned and retreated back down the steps of the palace and out to the fountain, Ander followed with caution.

Allanon stopped at it's edge and lowered his fingers into it's water causing the water to ripple, "Look…."

Ander peered over the edge as the water bent and waved around Allanon's fingers till the water turned black,

Allanon removed his fingers and took Ander's hand in his and submerge it into the cold water with his.

Ander gasped. At first his senses were all gone, and everything around was black but then everything went bright and he was surrounded by flowers and tall grass.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"This is the Vale." Allanon said appearing beside him, "I'm showing you what would have been the future had Amberle and Wil stayed on the path they had been on."

Ander turned in place taking in his surroundings. A river flowed to his right, the sound sweet to his ears. The smell of the flowers over powering his nose.

"Daddy!"

Ander spun around, a little girl with Dark brown hair was racing towards him.

"Amberle?" He whispered. "I thought you were showing me the future, not the past?"

"I am…." Allanon replied pointing off into the distance.

Ander watched as the little girl raced passed him and over to a patch of trees standing apart from the rest. Her light blue dress flowing out behind her with every step she took towards the figure..

The man's blond hair was pulled back exposing his shorted ears.

 _Wil Ohmsford_

The man bent down to and scooped the little girl up into his arms.

Her laugh was like bells to his ears, her smile made his heart fall.

Ander looked at Allanon, "Can I?"

Allanon nodded and Ander walked closer to the pair.

"...and then Simon laughed at my hair and said that only mommy's could do hair…." the little girl said, "Ms. K then told him that sometimes people don't have mommy's or daddy's….. Why don't I have a mommy?"

Will's face fell, clearly not expecting the question.

Wil sat the girl back down on her feet and lowered himself down to her level, "You do have a mommy…. Do you remember the story I told you about the brave princess?"

The girl nodded her head and leaned up to touch her father's ears, "...and the halfling, and good Rover…."

Wil took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Well it's not really a story, the halfling in the story is Me. and the brave princess well she was your mommy. Do you remember the end of the story?"

Again the little girl nodded her head, "The princess was hurt by the bad elf and magic couldn't save her…." The girl's brown eyes turned big and tears began to form, "Is my mommy dead?"

Wil took the girl in his arms and nodded his head, "Yes….. But she loved you very much Eretria….."

The scene before him fade, and before Ander knew what was happening he was back in the palace gardens.

"The path I saw, had Amberle live in the Vale for almost a 5 years before she birthed a daughter named after their fallen Rover… Her daughter became the safe hold for the Ellcrys….. Amberle gave her life to protect her daughter and defeat Bandon."

"How does this differ from the path now in place? Amberle will have her daughter sooner." Ander asked stepping back from the watery edge.

Allanon shook his head, "Amberle will bare Wil a son, the moment he was conceived I lost my ability to see the coming events. I do not know if Amberle will live long enough to see her son born, nor do I know if Bandon will be defeated. Sending Eretria in to aid them might very well be the piece to push this war back on the path it was suppose to take."

"Are you saying her death is still to come?" Ander asked.

"She will live but only long enough to reach them. Allanon replied.

 _ **Well what do you think, shoot me a review and don't hate me for killing off Eretria my intentions are pure, and her death will be rewarded. My playlist i listened to while writing is as followed:**_

 _ **-Just A Kiss Boyce Avenue cover**_

 _ **-Mirrors Justin Timberlake**_

 _ **-Two is better then one Boys Like Girls**_

 _ **-Demons Imagine Dragons**_

 _ **-We Can't Stop Boyce Avenue Cover**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Xoxox**_

 _ **-cordiebear**_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Catania knocked upon the door to the King's private study before peeking her head in, "I've brought you something from the kitchen your majesty."

Ander looked up from his work and motioned her in, moving the papers he had been reading out of the way to allow her to place the tray of food and ale upon his desk.

"Thank you." Ander said picking up the cup of ale and taking a sip.

Catania nodded her head, "You're welcome, If that will be all I will leave you alone." she turned to leave.

"Wait." Ander said putting the cup upon his desk and stand up, walking around his desk he motioned her back to him, "Have you heard anything from Amberle this month?"

Catania shook her head back and forth, "I has been almost 2 months since her last letter, I sent 2 out a fortnight ago, she should have received them by now. I did not want to bring it up as you are already troubled as it stands."

Ander sighed leaning back against his desk. Since his conversation with Allanon almost 10 nights earlier he had been troubled. Knowing his niece's life could end any moment and he could not do nothing to stop it troubled him, and he most certainly did not like sending someone off to their death even if they were a rover. Life was to precious in this war.

"Allanon has enlightened me into the coming events, well what would have been the coming event if Amberle had not conceived her child, apparently the Rover will play a major role in the end of this battle." Ander said.

"When will you know if the Rover has arrived?" Catania asked.

"She has strict instructions to write the moment she gets there. It took Amberle and Wil a little over a fortnight to reach the Vale, but that was right before the cold months, she should make it in less time." Ander replied, "I just don't like sitting here doing nothing."

Catania placed a hand upon his shoulder, "We all do not want to sit around waiting for something to happen, but until bandon makes a move there is not much else we can do."

Ander smiled, "For someone so young Catania you sure are wise, Amberle is lucky to have you as a friend."

"It is I who should be luck your majesty, not many can say they have a princess as their friend." Catania said removing her hand from his shoulder, "She is like family to me."

"Well then no need for the formalities Catania, call me Ander. I still consider my father as your majesty, I was never much for titles."

Catania smiled and with a bow turned and retreated out of the room.

 _ **I know it's short…...It's more of a filler chapter if anything. I really like the idea of having someone there to care for Ander and I was like who better than Catania….. They both lost the person they cared about when the Dag Damor was released, so they can comfort each other.**_

 _ **Hope you like… Don't forget to review**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **-Cordiebear**_


	23. Chapter 22

**sorry, sorry, sorry I know it has been a while and that I promised to update at least once a week. Life has been hard right now as my boys need quite a bit of attention these days lol. And now with School being over my 4 year old is home all day and between him and my 6 month old son staying in the house is just not an option as they are always wanting to play. With that being said I have made the next 6 chapters up and have them ready to go, but I am going to update once a week with those this way it gives me 6 weeks to get a few more chapter's done. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all the great** **reviews** **from the last round of chapter's I posted a while back. Don't forget to** **favourite** **and Review. Also I am looking for someone to be my BETA... Just to go through for Spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes stuff like that... This person will get to read the chapter's before anyone else and also give me input on anything about the story... they also need to have time to do this. If you would like the job shoot me a message.**

 **Also as you guys know Amberle and Wil will be having a boy (No that does not exclude them having a girl in the future or other children) so i am opening up my reviews for baby names... Something unique if you will.**

 **xoxo**

Chapter 22:

Eretria steered the horse around the fallen log in her path, the dense forest between the Vale and the Mountain pass to Arborlon was hard to navigate. She had been turned around multiple times. At the rate she was going she wouldn't be in the Vale till well after dark if not the Early morning.

A twig snapped behind her and she looked over her shoulder.

Holding her breath she scanned the treeline, when nothing moved she flicked the reins causing the horse to start moving again but not turning her eyes back to face in front of her.

Another twig snapped and Eretria sent her horse rocketing forward as a knife flew past her head and embedded itself into a tree beside her.

The sound of another following seconds later, only this one hit its target.

The horse Eretria had been riding went down to the forest floor in a heap sending her flying forward over its head and into the dirt.

A groan left her lips upon impact.

Looking behind her she could make out the shapes of several trolls descending upon her. Pushin herself to her feet she grabbed her bag and raced has fast as her feet could carry her in the direction she hoped the Vale was in.

She could hear her heart beating in her ear as she raised along the forest floor looking for any sign that the dense forest would make to the wonders of the Vale.

And just like that the wind was knocked out of her and her body flew to the dirt ground below her, and she hissed in pain.

Pushing up with her arms Eretria tried to pull herself up, but her legs did not respond. Looking under her arm and the limbs in question she soon found out why.

Her legs were tangled in rope.

Another twig snapped this time to her right.

Eretria grabbed the knife at her hip and held it out in front of her. "You won't take me that easy." She whispered to herself.

"We shall see Rover." came a voice from in the shadows, "You know what to do."

Eretria never got to see who the voice was talking to because the next thing so know a boot was connecting with her head, and everything went black.

That morning had started off like any other morning since Wil had returned with Amberle to the farm 14 days earlier. Flick kept the fact that he knew who Amberle was to himself, something Wil was happy about, and grateful for as well. The elf hating human could have turned spiteful on his not so real niece in law but instead he seem to be growing soft.

Wil would catch him every now and again offering up his help even when he know Amberle was more than capable, or make her a cup of tea even though she had just finished one.

And today looked to be no different when a knock came upon the door.

Wil looked up at Amberle from his place at the table, going over paper's regarding simple repairs around the farm as well as what was to be included in their share of the harvest come the fall.

Amberle looked towards the door, from her place by the heath.

Standing up she placed her letter that she had been reading down and headed for the entrance to the house.

"Good day Amberle, I hope i am not troubling you." Came Marie's quiet voice when Amberle opened the door.

"Marie what a surprise." Wil said standing up from the table and walking towards the women at the door.

"I hope we are not intruding." a lady said stepping up beside Marie.

"Not at all , Amberle you remember Marie's mother right?" Wil said motioning to .

Amberle nodded, "Of course, I hope you are having a good afternoon?"

"Indeed I am, may we come in?"

"Of course." Amberle said stepping out of the way, "I just put a pot on the heath, would you like some tea."

"Please." Mrs. Stockthorn replied stepping into the Ohmsford home and Marie following closely behind carrying a small bag.

Wil motioned to the table as he moved his paper's to the side, "I'll leave you lady's alone, I should go see how Flick is doing with the horses anyways.

Kissing the top of Amberle's head and whispering a small I love you, he headed out the way their guests had came.

Mrs. Stockthorn and Marie sat down at the table, as Amberle worked around them to prepare tea and a small plate of biscuits she had gotten from in town the day before. After Several moments she joined her young friend and her mother at the table.

"Sorry it's not much we don't usually get company." Amberle stated pouring tea into the cups.

"It's no problem deary." Mrs. Stockthorn replied taking a sip from the cup Amberle offered her.

Marie smiled as Amberle pushed a cup towards her.

"I'm actually here because Flick invited me." Mrs. Stockthorn stated placing her cup on the table.

Standing up for her place at the table Amberle looked towards the door, " I can go get….."

"He asked me to come see you." she interrupted Amberle.

"I'm sorry he asked you to come see me?" Amberle asked sitting back down.

"Flick came into the store yesterday asking if we had any lilac seed oil."

Amberle gave her a confusing look, "I'm sorry i don't know what that it."

"It's an oil that goes in one's tea to help with morning sickness." Mrs. Stockthorn replied.

"Naturally I knew that it wasn't for him, so when I had asked who it was for he told me you. My mother was in the stockroom when he came in, and he asked her to come check in on you and see how you were doing?" Marie stated motioning towards Amberle's abdomen.

"How far along are you darling?" Mrs. Stockthorn asked.

Amberle opened her mouth then closed it.

"No need to be shy dear, Flick was only trying to look out for you as family should. Naturally he would think of me, I have delivered a fair few babies in my time Wil included." Mrs. Stockthorn replied.

"I don't know." Amberle mumbled, " I was sick for a while before Wil and I traveled here from the mountains and it messed with my cycle. Sometimes it wouldn't come and sometimes it would. I thought this was one of those times up until a few weeks ago."

Mrs. Stockthorn nodded, "May it?"

Amberle stood up once more and Mrs. Stockthorn followed suit. Walking around the table to stand in front of the Elven Princess.

Lowering her hands to Amberle's stomach she gave a gentle push at the top of her hips, and continued doing it from left to right.

"Well your body has started to change and form for your child which generally happens after the first 2 months, but you have yet to start showing. I would guess you're anywhere between two and three months along." Mrs. Stockthorn replied continuing to prod Amberle's stomach.

Amberle's mind worked backwards trying to remember that far back. It would have been the end of winter when she had fallen pregnant, around the time when all the snow had melted and Wil…. Wil had taken her on the first horse ride of the season.

A smile crept upon her face remembering Wil and her laughing as they thundered over the rolling hills of the Valley.

"How are you feeling? Getting enough to eat and sleep?" Mrs. Stockthorn's asked.

Amberle nodded, "I never was one to eat lots but Wil is looking after me."

"Good boy." she said to herself moving back to take her seat beside Marie who had remained silent. "So tell me about yourself Amberle. I just couldn't believe my daughter when she told me that Wil had returned home with a women, let alone married her."

"Well there is not much to tell i'm afraid. My father raised me until he dead, which my grandfather and uncles took me under their wing. I was raised just outside of Arborlon until I turned 16 which i then decided to travel to my grandfather's sisters home in Wing Hove. I stayed there till I met Wil."

"So you were raised in the ways of an elf, but choose to live you life with humans?" Mrs. Stockthorn asked.

Amberle opened her mouth fully intending to speak, "I…." she paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say. "I have no family, all I have is Wil and I love him. The Vale is his home and makes him happy, I would live in a cave if it made him happy. And besides I have no quarrel with you or anyone else in the village."

"Forgive me for being blunt child but, Wil's father was an Elf as you must have know and he to grew to resent the Vale. I just don't wish to see the young boy hurt again."

Amberle gave a nod, "Of course, I would never do anything to hurt Wil."

"Well now that, that is settled, tell me dear have you given any thought about how you wish to birth your baby?"

"I actually haven't really thought about it, my mom died giving birth to me so I never really had anyone to talk to about this type of things."

"Well no need to decide now." Mrs. Stockthorn said patting Amberle's hand from across the table, "There is still plenty of time yet."

Marie cleared her throat and finally spoke up, "So do you want a girl or a boy?"

Amberle smiled at her friend, "I had never thought about having children before, but I guess i would love to have a daughter. I never had a mother growing up and had always wished for one."

Marie smiled, "I bet Wil would love that."

"Something tells me Wil would be happy with whatever we have." Amberle laughed.

"And you can always try again for another after this one."

Amberle laughed at Marie's mom, "I think I will just focus on this one for now."

The women sat there for quite some time after that talking about simple things about the babe, the house, and things happening in the Vale in the weeks to come.

It was almost dusk by the time Wil and his uncle entered the home, and Mrs. Stockthorn who Amberle had learned was named Annie and Marie had taken their leave for the night.

"Tea this week?" Marie asked before leaving.

Amberle nodded and gave the girl a hug before she hurried off after her mother.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and Wil laid his head upon her shoulder, "Did you have a good afternoon?"

Amberle smiled and gave a nodded, "Annie and Marie are going to help me get things ready for the baby. Annie even offered to help when the time came."

"She's an amazing women, my mom and her were great friends." Wil replied, "Now come let's get you something to eat.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Wil groaned as something came in contact with his chest. Pushing up on his elbow he opened his eyes and looked around the room. All was quiet.

Until the elf laying beside him whimpered and thrashed out once again in her sleep.

"No….." Amberle moaned her hands gripping the sheets till her knuckles went white. "No please….."

Wil rolled over and touched her, "Amberle wake up, it's just a dream."

"Please…" she cried out her eyes not opening.

Throwing the covers off himself he got of the bed and lite the lamp in the corner of the room. It's small flame sending flickering shadows across the room creating and ery like feeling. The light showing Wil the look of pain written upon Amberle's pale face.

"Amberle….." Wil called sitting back down beside her and touching her shoulder once more giving it a gentle shake.

Amberle's eyes shot open as she let out a scream. Wil jumped back off the bed covering his ears.

Amberle's breathing was coming harsh and rapidly as she took in the room around her. Realizing she was safe and not dreaming she let her eyes fall on Wil still standing beside her covering his ears.

The door to their room flew open and Flick rushed in carrying an Axe.

Amberle pulled the blankets that had fallen to her lap when she had sat up, up to cover her upper body. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Flick lowered the axe, "It's okay. Is everyone okay?"

Amberle nodded then looked over at Wil who had lowered his hands and crossed his arms over his naked chest.

"Ya we are fine." Wil spoke turning to face Flick, "She just had a bad dream is all."

Flick nodded before turning to walk out of the room calling a good night before closing the door.

"You okay?" Wil asked sitting down beside her when he heard the door to Flick's room close down the hall.

"Ya just a bad dream."

"Are you sure it was just a dream?" Wil asked lifting her chin up so her eyes connected with his.

"I hope so….." Amberle muttered. "I… I need to write to my uncle and make sure Eretria is alright."

The color drained from Will's face. Although he had chosen Amberle and loved her with all of his heart, he still cared deeply about the Rover.

"Is that who you were dreaming about?"

"It was like she was asking me for help… I'll I could see was darkness, and her voice was calling out to me." Amberle said in a monotone voice "I just felt sick to my stomach every time her voice called out to me. I….. I need to go back to Arborlon Wil."

"No." Wil said, "Returning to Arborlon will not solve anything, write home I'm sure Eretria is fine."

"It would take to long to reach, and even longer to get a reply. Riding back would be easier." Amberle replied.

"I was told to keep you here. Here you're safe. Our son is safe, I can't protect you out there. Trolls, Gnomes, any of the people working for Bandon could be waiting."

"I'm not asking Wil." Amberle replied throwing the blankets off herself, "You can stay here or you can come with me, but I am going to make sure she is safe. She almost died for us once, I won't let it happen again."

Lifting herself of the bed Amberle grabbed her ransack from the corner of the room and moved towards the chest of draws in the corner and pulled it open.

"What are you doing?" Wil asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Pulling the blankets out from the chest, Wil saw what she was after. Hidden in the bottom of the chest was her royal bracelets and armor.

Lifting it out she placed them on the bed and turned to Wil, "I'll come back….. I'll make sure Eretria is okay and I'll come back."

Wil stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her hips, "Amberle….. You're not only risking your life….. You're risking everyone's in Arborlon by going back. Bandon could have anyone on the look out for you."

Amberle placed her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes, "And if Eretria is not okay? Can you live with us putting her in danger-"

Wil claimed her lips then cutting her off.

Amberle startled at first let her body relax into Will's her one hand snaking it's way up his body to his hair and giving a small tug.

Wil hissed in approval, and the kiss became rough.

Amberle shook her head causing Wil to release her.

"Distracting me won't work Wil."

Wil groaned, "Fine but I'm coming with you, and if anything looks to dangerous we are coming back."

She nodded and turned back towards the chest and pulled out her cloak and placed it beside the rest of her gear.

"Can you undo me?" Amberle asked turning to back to Wil and showing him her back.

Reaching up he pulled on the strings holding Amberle's nightgown together. The thin white material fell like a waterfall to her feet leaving her naked before the halfling.

He had seen Amberle naked countless times, but still every time was like the first time that took his breath away.

"I'll be right back, I have to grab some things from the kitchen." Wil whispered grabbing the ransack off the bed.

Amberle turned to the bed and sat down to put on her pants. The waistline had begun to start to get tight on her abdomen but she would deal with that when she returned to Arborlon.

In the past week since Marie and Annie had visited her, her baby had been making his presents known to the world. Her once slim and narrow figure now had a small bulge starting to form, and her breast had begun to grow, something Wil sometimes couldn't stop staring at.

Slipping one of her shirts over her head she reached for her bracelets and slid them up her arm till they reached their natural spot. The feeling of the cold metal on her skin felt good, and for a moment her mind drifted back to when her father had first given them to her. A time that was so long ago that almost seemed like a blur.

Looking around Amberle found her boots under a chair in the far corner and went to grab them, stopping when she knocked the old fabric blanket of Wil's to the ground. Picking it up Amberle looked at her Ransack and shoved it in.

She did not know how long she would be gone, but if her babe arrived before they returned then she wanted something of Wil's to give to her son.

Wil returned a few moments later when Amberle was lacing up her boots.

Placing the ransack full of food by the door Wil walked over to her and pulled her to her feet.

He let his hand touch the bands on her arms, before reaching behind her to grab her cloak off the bed. Shaking it out he looped it over Amberle's shoulders. The velvet like material falling to her feet, cloaking her like darkness.

"I left a note for Flick on the table, He's going to be really mad when he finds out I've left him to do everything on the farm by himself."

"We will come back." Amberle reminded him, "Once we know Eretria is okay we will come back."

Wil nodded and picked up her bag and walked towards the door to grab the other ransack.

Amberle followed him towards the door stopping long enough to look over the room that had been her home for almost a year.

" _We will come back."_ the words echoed in her head over and over again.

With that she followed Wil into the darkness of the house.

Their journey had taken a slow start, having to saddle not one but two horses in the dark had been a bit of a challenge for Wil. But, after a few mistakes and whispered cusses he had been successful and they were on their way.

The sun had just begun to rise in the East when they reached the river separating the Vale from the rest of the 4 lands.

Urging the horses into the cool water, Wil remained at Amberle's side in case she needed his assistance.

While she was great on a horse, Wil could still see moment's in her hazel eyes when she doubted herself onto of the giant beast.

"When we get to the other side, we'll ride south to the mountain path. From there it will be a few days ride to the mountains. No sense in taking the scenic route around." Wil said guiding his horse through the rocky river.

Amberle just gave a simple nodded before looking up towards the mountains in the distance. "How long till we reach Arborlon?"

"If the weather says as is, and we keep a good pace a week." Wil replied pulling on his reins as his horse moved back onto the soft grass on the other side of the river.

Amberle followed suit and once both were back onto flat ground they pushed their horses into a gallop steering them towards the very mountains Wil vowed that he would never go over again.

 _ **Well what do you think is going to happen next. I at first did not plan for them to return to Arborlon so soon but I feel like it will help the story a bit and make it progress more... I'm thinking that there are only going to be maybe 20 more chapters if that left of this story. Don't forget to review.**_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Amberle's eyes had begun to grow tired hours ago, and she can't remember when she had lost feeling in her legs. Wil had asked her if she had wanted to stop for the night, but she had wanted to get to Arborlon as fast as they could, and if that meant a few sleepless nights then she would sacrifice them.

Tightening her hold on the reins of her horse, Amberle let her eyes drift closes for a moment. Or what she thought was a moment.

When she opened them again however, she didn't recognize any of their surroundings. What had once been lush trees that shaded them from the sun overhead, was now dark and shadowy rocks and dead trees.

Looking around in panic Amberle's eyes landed on Wil who had sometime when she had her eyes closed had tied a piece of rope around her horse and was leading it along with his down the narrow path.

"Where are we?" Amberle asked startling Wil.

"I took us off the path a little while ago, I thought i heard noise up ahead and i thought best for us to avoid anyone or anything." Wil replied not looking back at her. "If you had told me you wanted to rest we could have stop, you've been in that saddle all day. No doubt your legs could use a break."

Before Amberle could reply her stomach started to turn, and before she knew what she was doing she was sliding down the side of her horse and on her knees.

Wil pulled his horse to a hult and rushed to her side.

Amberle was gasping for air as the bile in her stomach made it's way up her throat.

Amberle had hoped that she would skip this stage of pregnancy that Annie had mentioned. She was sure to be almost 4 months pregnant by now and had yet to experience any type of sickness til now.

From what she was feeling at this moment, she was glad she had been spared.

Wil knelt there beside her rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach of what little contents it had, had in it.

After several moments of her just kneeling there trying to catch her breath, she felt Wil press a cold piece of cloth to the back of her neck.

A small moan of approval escaped her lips. "Thanks."

"This is exactly the reason why i wanted to stop. You can't put your body through this Amberle. Riding a horse for short periods of time is one thing, but this is hurting you." Wil said pulling her up to her feet.

Her legs shook a little at the weight being put on them after so long of them being numb.

"I'm fi…"

"You are not fine Amberle. You're tired and sick." Wil replied cutting her off as he helped carry her towards a fallen log for her to sit on, "Stay."

Having taken one last look at her, he turned back towards the horses to retrieve the ransack that held the food and cooking utensils.

Returning to sit on the log next to the Elven Princess, Wil opened the bag and started removing its contents.

"I need to make a fire, will you be okay here for a few moment's by yourself?" Wil asked after he had decided on what items he need from the bag.

Amberle nodded, taking the water bottle he had in his hands.

Kissing her on the head Wil started walking off into the darkness, no doubt to look for some dry wood and leaves.

Amberle brought the bottle to her lips and took a small sip of the water. Anything bigger than a few drops was sure to send her back onto her hands and knees.

The horses gave a neigh and Amberle looked up at them. Wil had forgotten to tie them to something, and if they got spooked they would no doubt take off.

Standing up Amberle walked slowly towards the 2 mare making sure they saw her so she did not startle them.

Grabbing both sets of reins that had been resting loosely on their saddles Amberle pulled them towards a tree and began tying them to a branch.

She had just finished tying Will's horse to the branch when she heard a twig snap. Spinning around Amberle squinted her eyes into the darkness, "Wil?"

Nothing but silence answered her.

Slowly turning back to her horse Amberle began to tie it to the tree only to hear another twig snap.

This time when she spun around she was not met with darkness but a troll racing towards her.

"Wil!"

Will's head snapped up in the direction he had been coming from. The pile of wood in his arms falling to the ground.

His feet couldn't carry him face heart on the verge of beating out of his chest. He had felt for a while that they had been being followed and still he left her alone. He would die if anything happened to her.

He broke into the small clearing where he had left Amberle to find the horse's gone and more importantly Amberle as well.

"Amberle!" he called out spinning in circles looking for any sign of her

"Wil…"

Wil spun around. But who he saw was not who he had expected.

"Eretria?" Wil said taking a step forward.

She did the same only falling to the dirt when she let go of the tree that had been supporting.

Wil raced to her side and fell to his knees. "What are you doing here?

Eretria looked up at him through her long dark eyelashes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to but… he made me and he he….."

"What?" Wil asked frantically.

"He took her….. I couldn't stop him. Wil he took Amberle." Eretria whispered falling limply against him.

Wil looked her body over. Almost all of her skin he could see was either bruised or covered in dry blood and dirt. Her breathing was shallow and uneven.

Wil looked up at the shadowy dead woods all around him, he wanted so bad to go after Amberle, but the beaten Rover in his arms need help, and there was no way in hell he would be able to track anyone on his own.

His heart felt like it was breaking having to choose Eretria over his own child and its mother. But, there was no way around it, he would have to take Eretria back to Arborlon and gather the home guard in order to save the Elven Princess and his unborn son.

Hoisting the Rover into his arms he slowly made his way over to his horse, Amberle's was gone, no doubt it had bolted.

Laying Eretria upon the saddle Wil mounted the horse and pulled Eretria in between him and the reins of the horse.

Taking one last look over his shoulders at the area he last saw Amberle, Wil kicked the horse into a racing Gallop towards the mountain. Their shadow and the darkness of the dead forest causing them to disappear into the night.

 _ **I know it's a bit short and fast, but i couldn't for the life of me figure out how to get Amberle to Bandon and this was the best way i could do it... Yay Eretria is still alive...for now... No she still does not know about Amberle and Wil having a baby, but she will in the next few chapter.**_

 _ **I am really hoping to find a beta for this story as i need someone to bounce ideas off of... On that note i have decide to also do a sequal to this story as i have so many ideas of where to take the character's from this story in the future... Now with that being said i do not know when i will start writing it as i plan to take a break after writing this story as it is going to be one of my longest running stories yet, but i can promise you the plot for the sequal will be just as good if not better then this one.**_

 _ **Also i would like to give a shout out to my top review these last few chapter Preacher 2125: it is always a pleasure to read your reviews and don't worry i'm not going to rushing this story, although there will be a little time jump a few chapters ahead so just a heads up.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy and as always don't forget to review**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **cordie_bear**_


	26. Author's Note

Sorry for not having updated lately I really want to but i am having a severe case of writer's block on how to write the next chapter... I have written several variations but all are not living up to the expectations I know a few of you are looking for... Now with the sad news out of the way... If i have not come up with something better by the end of this up coming week i will post one of the variations i have already... On a side not the sequel offically has a title "Poisoned At The Heart" which is already in the works as we speak... Sorry for this not being an update.


	27. Chapter 25

_**Sorry it took so long to post this... long story short my 9 year old sister got hit by a car on the 1st of august and i have been uber busy helping out my family any way i can which has really cut into my writting and internet time... Don't worry i have not forgotten about you guys.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter although it is a bit short only because i'm going to have the next one be about Amberle...**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **cassie**_

Chapter 25:

Ander ran his hands through his hair as he sat at his desk looking over a map in front of him. It had been months since there had been a sighting of Bandon and Ander was beginning to grow restless with this waiting game.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slouched back in his chair and closed his eyes. His lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll on him. Ever since the battle of the Forbidden, and the death of his brother and the women he had loved twice in his life he had begun to have sleepless night.

A knock sounded at the door which caused him to jump to his feet.

"Come in." He said, his voice sounding course, as he slowly sat back down.

Catania opened the door, "Allanon said to tell you that a rider is approaching the city and fast."

Ander jumped back to his feet this time knocking his chair back into the wall and sending it crashing to the floor. He was across the room standing before the Elven servant in less time than it took to breath.

"Amberle?"

"He did not say, but I have the Homeguard ready in the courtyard. The rider will be upon us at any moment." Catania replied stepping out of the way so the young Elven King could make his way past her.

The walk to the courtyard seemed to take forever, it felt like time was standing still and for every step he took towards it, was like taking 5 steps back. By the time he did reach the courtyard he could make out the shape of the rider approaching in the distance, more importantly it's blonde hair.

"Stand down!" Ander yelled causing the Homeguard to lower their swords and spears.

The horse made it's way around the fountain and came to a stop in front of them

"She needs medical attention." Wil growled.

Ander and Allanon raced forward thinking that the maidan in Will's arms was the princess only to be shocked when her hair fell out of her face to reveal the face of the Rover.

She was removed immediately from his arms and rushed off to the infirmary to be looked after no doubt by Catania who had developed a likeness to the human.

"Where is Amberle?" Ander asked confused, "You didn't leave her in the Vale alone did you?"

The halfling's eyes faltered and moved to look back over the way he had come. "I….."

Ander ripped him from his saddle, his angry getting the best of him, "Where is she!"

"Bandon has her." Wil gasped as Ander throw him to the ground, "We were on our way back and i left her for 2 minutes…"

"You left her! You were suppose to keep her safe." Ander howled as Allanon placed his hand on the young King's shoulder to keep him from attacking the halfling.

"She was worried about Eretria… For several days before we left she was haunted by nightmares of Eretria calling out for her for help." Wil replied pulling himself to his feet and stepping away from the Mad King. "I learned not to take her dreams for granted. She would have come without me if I had forced her to stay."

"And now because of you she is as good as dead." Ander spat, "You know very well that Bandon will stop at nothing to finish what the Dagda Mor started, and you just handed him Amberle on a silver platter."

"Enough!" Allanon growled, "Yelling at each other is not going to help Amberle now. Wil where was she when she was taken?"

"The other side of the mountain pass….. A troll had been following us and took Amberle and left Eretria. Bandon knew i wouldn't go after him and Amberle with Eretria hurt and needing medical attention."

"He used your weakness against you." Allanon muttered under his breath. "Does he know Amberle is pregnant?"

"I...I don't know." Wil replied his face turning white. He had been so worried about Eretria and Amberle that all thoughts of his child had evaded his mind. "I'm going after her."

"You will do no such thing." Allanon stated, "You could very well be walking into a trap, Bandon still has some good left in him. He wouldn't have left Catania alive if he didn't. A part of him still understands human emotions. I wouldn't think he would hurt Amberle when she is with child."

"You're willing to place my niece's life in danger on a whim." Ander asked, "Are all you druid's so blind, Bandon was possessed by the Dagda Mor, who's to say he still isn't.

"I can assure you the Dagda Mor is dead, Bandon is only following the last order's he got from his master before he died." Allanon replied, "We need to think rationally about this. We don't even have any idea of where they are."

"The breakline?" Wil asked.

"Empty." Ander replied, "I've had scouts there almost every fortnight to make sure."

"Then running around in the Wilderrun is useless." Allanon replied turning to Ander, "Send scouts out if you must, but unless Bandon wants to be found you will not find him or the princess. We will know if and when anything happens to Amberle. Her life and the land are tied together or have you forgotten?"

Ander narrowed his brow at the druid, "I have not."

"So your plan is for us to sit here and wait? Wil asked.

"It's the only thing we can do. The Four Lands could crumble if we make the wrong move, and everything your father and your father did to protect this land would have been for nothing." Allanon replied.


	28. Chapter 26

**_Heyy I'm back with another chapter... Thank you all for the kind messages about your thoughts being with my sister as my family goes through this tough time... My sister is going to make a full recovery although it will be months... She got struck by a care and it shattered her knee and broker her femur... She is doing amazing right now and is back to being the high spirited 9 year old girl we know... only know she is racing down the street in her wheelchair lol... sorry for it being so long and i hope this chapter makes up for it... I should be posting another in the next few days i am just finishing it up and then i have to proof read it... Don't forget to drop a review so i know what you think_**

Chapter 26:

The chains against Amberle's wrists were tugged on once again and she hissed in pain. The skin underneath the cool metal had become raw and cut from the continues pulling. Not that she did anything to help it, for the beginning part of her journey with the troll in front of her she had struggled and fought.

But she had long since lost her will to fight.

Another yank on the chain caused her to look up from her feet to the area around her.

One thing was for sure, they had passed anything and everything Amberle knew of within The Fourlands or the Wilderrun. All that she could see around her was rock, and dirt.

The troll gave a growl when Amberle tripped over her feet and stumbled to the rocky ground on her hands and knees.

"Please…. I need a break." She let out.

She felt the ground pound as the troll made its way back towards her.

It grabbed her by the shoulder and lifted her to her feet before shoving a bottle into her hands. Water sloshed out the uncapped top.

Raising the bottle to her lips Amberle took a small sip. The cold water ran down her dry throat sending a cold chill through her body.

She took another quick sip and then the troll ripped the bottle from her hands.

Yanking once again on the chain the troll began walking forward ushering Amberle onward.

Time became a blur to her as one hour blended into the next, it was almost impossible to tell when one day ended and another began. They never stopped for more than a few minutes at a time. Amberle had no doubt that it was for her benefit.

When they finally did stop for longer than 5 minutes Amberle felt sick to her stomach. Her blood felt like it was boiling within her veins.

Something was not right.

Amberle fell to her knees and looked at her surrounding.

There was not much around the clearing they had come to besides a small cottage like structure and what appeared to be a well.

"Where are we?" Amberle asked her voice cracking from not having talked for so long.

"Release her chains." came a male voice.

The troll sulked forwards and released the heavy metal chains letting them fall to the ground in front of her

Amberle looked over her shoulder as a cloaked figure approached them. If her blood had been boiling before it was not burning through her skin engulfing her in flames.

"Bandon… " Amberle whispered as the hood fell back revealing the dark haired elf.

"Amberle." he replied crouching down in front of her pulling her hand away from her body examining the cuts and bruises on her wrists.

"I told you to make sure she did not get harmed." he growled

The troll gave a long deep groan.

"I don't care if she struggled carrier her then." he roared, "I need her alive for what is to come."

"Bandon please you don't have to do this." Amberle replied, "Come back to Arborlon with me."

Bandon's eyes flashed black and then returned to dark brown, "I don't think so, now on your feet."

Amberle knew that if she got to her feet then Bandon would see the small bulge of her abdomen. The outfit that she was wearing left little to the imagination and was great for riding, however it did nothing to hide her pregnancy

Amberle lowered her gaze to the ground ignoring the dark elf's demand.

"I said on your feet." Bandon growled grabbing her by her upper arm yanking her to her feet.

She stumbled for a moment to get her footing.

Bandon gave her a deathly smirk before his eyes traveled over her. When they landed on her stomach the smile turned to a scowl so sour it out curdle milk.

This caused Amberle to wrap her arms around herself, trying to shield her unborn child from the monster before her. No that it would do any good.

"Just let me go…." She whispered.

Bandon's head snapped back up, his eyes black as charcoal and his nostrils flaring.

Without warning and before Amberle could do anything to stop him, Bandon raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek.

Amberle crumbled to the ground with a whimper.

"Get her out of my sight." his cold voice said and then turned on his feet retreating towards the cottage.

Amberle didn't have to look back up to know that she was going to be returned to chains, the sound of the metal clanging as it was picked up told her all she needed to know.

Wil awoke gasping for breath.

His heart was racing at a million miles a second as he took in his surrounding.

The pale lavender walls of Amberle's room brought comfort to him and helped him to relax among the sheets a pillows of her bed.

They had long since lost the smell that he associated with Amberle, but still being close to something of her's brought comfort to him.

It had been nearly 2 fortnights since there had been any word of Amberle or Bandon….. The last trail had grown cold weeks ago which did not comfort him in the slightest.

Nightmares pledge his sleep of Amberle and the baby being lost to him forever, which resulted in endless nights of sleep and days spent going over every map and chart known to the Four Lands and the Elven kingdom of the world around them as he continued his search for his family.

A knock sounded at the door.

Pulling the sheets back Wil got to his feet and walked towards the double doors, not before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his unruly blond curls.

He opened the door and came face to face with Eretria.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked walking past him to sit upon the giant bed that had housed the halfing moments before.

"Eretria you have to stop coming in here, people as starting to think that…."

"I can't sleep.." She whispered lifting her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Wil could count on his one hand the amount of times Eretria would ever show off her weak side and almost all of those time she had been unconscious. It was not like the rover to fault her rough and strong appearance.

Wil raised a hand to his hair and sighed before closing the door, "Fine….

Giving a smile Eretria crawled up the length of the bed and fell back against the mountain of pillows.

Wil sat down on the opposite side of the bed before laying down and trying to drift back to sleep, if you could even call it that.

"Will get her back. "Eretria whispered already half asleep.


	29. Chapter 27

_Sorry it has been so long since I updated….. I will be updating this story every Sunday night, or i will try too…. This chapter is a little late but i will try to get the next one out on schedule… I fell in love with the second season of the Shannara Chronicles for a bit and forgot about this story but i am back now and ready to finish. But, can i first just point out that i totally called Ander and Catania being together before season 2 even came out._

 _Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter…. I wanted to include Bandon's conflict a bit about having to kill Amberle._

Chapter 27:

Bandon slammed his fist into a rock repeatedly as an animal like growl ripped its way out of his throat.

This was not how he had envisioned releasing his master from The Forbidding. It was just supposed to be Amberle's life taken, not a child.

 _The plan will go on as we discussed…_

Bandon growled in reply to the voice of his master in his head. His thought were never his own after his escape from Arborlon.

"I will not kill an innocent child." Bandon rebutted turning to look at the small cabin that now housed the Elven Princess.

 _The child's death will break the Shannara, its death will insure my control of the Four Lands….._

Bandon fell to his knees and grabbed hold of this head, taking chunks of his unruly hair his his fingers as a burning sensation rocked its way through his skull.

 _You will do as i command….._

Falling into the mud Bandon took a deep shaky breath, before pulling himself back to his feet, "Yes master."

 _Wait till The Shannara finds you…. Do not kill him before her, let him watch as the gates of the Forbidding open up and swallow his Elven girl and his home whole…. And then you will kill him…_

The Dagda Mor was becoming more powerful with each passing day. Bandon could feel it, and somehow he couldn't stop it…. He was trapped. The the little boy so long ago locked away by his parent's for seeing things.

He wished he were dead.

 _If you die then all of this would be for nothing…. Do you not wish to be reunited with the girl?..._

Catania.

Closing his eyes Bandon took a deep breath the smell of sea water over throwing his senses as her blonde hair and blue eyes popped into his head… Her laugh…. Was so contagious he let a chuckles escape his lips.

 _Enough! There will be time later when your job is done….. Until then keep her alive._

"Yes master." Bandon said turning to look over his shoulder at the shabby shack that now house the Princess. "What should i do with her?"

 _Drive her to madness, make her hear and see things until she begs for death. Death will be what she wishes where she is going… the forbidding is not a forgiving place._

The Dagda Mor voice was like liquid nitrogen slipping into his conscious…. The very vibration of his master's voice froze his soul, before shattering it to a million pieces.

 _Make her believe everything around her is okay and then take it away, smash her hopes like i will smash this earth…. The forbidding will only open at her call, then and only then will i be free…. Do this and you will have all you wish…._

"You will spar Catania, you'll let us leave in peace?" Bandon asked looking up as if his master where standing before him in the flesh.

 _I will spar the elleth….. But make no mistake if you should stand in my way i will destroy you and the whore….._

Amberle pushed against the rotting door, that stood between her and her freedom. It gave a groan as the wood shifted but did not budge.

Slamming her first against it Amberle cried out, "Please Bandon don't do this!"

Her pleas were met with silence. The only sound answering her was that of of the harsh wind hitting the side of the small shack she was housed in.

Movement outside made Amberle move away from the rotting door and press her back up against the furthest wall from it.

"Open it." A voice hissed and the next thing she knew her was being blinded by the light shining through the doorway.

Bandon stepped into the light allowing Amberle's eyes a moment of relief from the light before her body rose from the ground and was pushed back into the wall.

She fought against it, but groaned with defeat when Bandon stepped into the shack.

"Fighting me is useless." he warned letting her fall to the ground, "I'm curious to know about this though." Bandon mad a gesture towards her midsection as he took a step forward and raised his hand to lay it upon her bump.

"Don't…" Amberle whispered.

"I didn't think Wil had it in him honestly, but then again you have always been his weakness…. You and the Rover." Bandon muttered spaying his hand across her bump cupping it within his hand, "Tell me Amberle, how can you watch the man that you love, love another."

Amberle looked away from him.

"Surely you are no fool, you know Wil loves the Rover as well. He choice to save her over you." Bandon stated, "Chose to protect her over you and… his son."

"No…. No your trying you're confuse me." Amberle said pushing him away.

Bandon raised his hand and she slammed back into the rotting wood, "He left you, my informatinit in the palace has told me that she slips into his room at night. They've been together before as you know… whos to stop them from doing it again?"

Amberle closed her eyes trying to block out what Bandon was saying.

"Here I'll show you." He whispered in her ear. She had not realized he had moved so close until the hot air leaving his mouth touched her neck.

He placed his hand on her forehead, "This may hurt a bit."

Amberle cried out in pain as bright lights flew around behind her closed eyes until she was standing in her old room.

"Look." Bandon's voice whispered to her.

Amberle turned around and there upon her bed slept not only Wil but Eretria as well.

Eretria was tucked underneath Will's arm and their fingers were interlocked as they slept away oblivious to her being there.

"Wil….." Amberle called out.

"He can not hear nor see you, but tell me Princess would you want him to. What would you do if you were there right now?"

Amberle moaned as her eyes shot open and she was back in the rotting shack, with Bandon still in front of her.

"He loves her." He whispered.

Amberle's head fell forward in defeat as his word sank in and she lost consciousness.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Amberle yanked against the chains holding her to the wall weakly. Her strength having fade over the countless days she spend within the rotting walls of the cabin that had become her prison. Her only interaction was that of her unborn child with in her, at least she knew he was safe. For now.

Giving another tug Amberle let her head fall back onto the rotting wood and closed her eyes.

" _Keep fighting"_ a deep voice kept telling her.

" _I can't"_ she thought back

"Yes you can."

Amberle's eyes snapped open. There before her in all of his glory was Wil with his stupid grin on his face

"Wil?" Amberle questioned.

He rushed towards her, "Shhh, you have to hurry."

"How?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm here to bring you home." He whispered grabbing her chains and giving them a good yank. The wood they were attached to groaning but did not breaking.

"I saw you. You were in Arborlon." Amberle whispered bring her hand up to stroke his freckled cheek.

"Allanon saw you calling out for me." Wil stated pulling on the chains once again, this time they broke free of the wood.

They fell to the dirt ground pulling her hand that was on his cheek with them.

"I couldn't just leave you and our daughter here." he stated lifting one of her arms up to inspect the clasp.

Amberle raised her eyes to look at Wil, "Our daughter?"

"Yes our daughter. Do you think you can run?" Wil replied.

Amberle shook her head and yanked her hand back, "Your not real, this is him playing a trick with me."

"Of course I'm real." Wil replied moving to touch her once more only for her to shrink away from him.

"You're not Wil." she repeated.

"Amberle…."

"No!" She yelled turning her head away from the figure before her, "You're not Wil!"

Amberle gasped as her eyes snapped open to find Bandon crouching before her his eyes dark as coal, and a smirk decorating his mouth.

"What gave me away?" he demanded raising his hand to touch her cheek, like she had done moments before for Wil.

"Wil knows our child is a boy." Amberle whispered.

"A Boy you say. Pity." He stated moving closer to her till his lips were almost upon hers, "If things had been different maybe i would have spared your son's life. I'm sure Catania would have loved a child."

Amberle growled and lunged for her lost friend, the chains limiting her to the corner of the shack bit into her already swollen and bloody wrists.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you hurting yourself." He stated raising his hand an forcing her back down to her knees.

"I have a few things to get ready in preparation for my master's arrival. You be a good girl now and listen to the Trolls. I'd hate to come back and find your perfect face ruined because you tried to escape." Bandon said getting to his feet and dusting the dirt off his pants, "it won't be long now till your little halfling finds the clues i left him, and then the real fun can begin."

"He won't fall for your tricks." Amberle stated.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Amberle, he'll fall just like you have. Or have you forgotten our trip to Arborlon?" Bandon questioned.

A smile crept upon the darkened Elf's face as he watched the light fade from her eyes as she recalled the man she loved laying in the arms of someone she thought of as a friend.

Turning he left her there to drown in her sorrows, and count down her final days.

Wil stormed through the doors of the King's Hall followed closely behind by Eretria.

"Show me." He demanded coming to stand before Allanon's tall stature.

Allanon looked down on the Shannara before slowly moving out of the way allowing him to view the contents upon the table in front of the King's Throne.

"Scouts found the bag upon the mountain pass. It wasn't there 3 days prior when scouts came through from the Vale." Ander stated leaning against the table.

Wil stepped forward and let his gaze wander over the 3 items upon the wooden surface, before his hand shakenly reached for the tattered and blood stained piece of fabric among them.

"No doubt he's calling you out Wil." Eretria said coming up behind him, "Is that her blood?"

"No way of telling, but its been there a while, healer says at least 4 weeks." Ander replied, "She's been gone almost 9."

"This was supposed to be for our son." Wil whispered, "Amberle saw it in her dream…."

Eretria placed her hand upon his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"This was among the things in the bag." Allanon stated holding out a piece of paper to Wil, "I don't know what it means, but if Bandon is calling you out then maybe you do."

Wil looked at the paper in Allanon's outstretched hand.

A simple drawing lay sketched into the worn paper. That of a seashell.

"Mags." Wil muttered.

"Mags?"

"When we tried to travel through Pike to the Wildarun we met a girl named Mags. Her father tried to kill us but she saved us. I have her a seashell just like this as I told her about the ocean."

"He wants you to go to Pike?" Ander said ushering his scholars over as they laid a map out upon the empty half of the table. Pike is here at the Northernmost board. Its' almost impossible to survey in the weather around it. It's one of the reasons we abandoned it during the war of the races."

"It's the perfect place for him to raise his master. "Allanon said, "and it gives him an advantage."

"I don't care, I'm going after him. He wants to call me out let him, I'm not afraid to answer."

"We have to think rationally here Wil." Allanon replied, "If he wanted his master awake he would have done so by now. The real question is why he wants you?"

"I don't care right now I'm focusing on Amberle. He's already had her for 2 months."

"Not to mention if the midwife was correct Amberle isn't that far from her due date, It's already mid autumn. " Catania finally spoke from the corner. "That child could come anytime time now."

"All the more reason to make a plan."

"When have any of our plans ever worked out." Wil stated throwing the tattered remains of the blanket on to the map, "I'm not waiting you can if you want but I'm not. I'm leaving at first light."

"I'm coming with you." Eretria spoke up, "You think I'd let you have all the fun short tips."

"Seems like once more I'll be helping a Shannara save the Four Lands." Allanon replied, "If the Dagda Mor gets free no force on this earth will be able to stop him.

"Well let's not let that happen." Eretria rebutted.

"Let's go save a princess."


End file.
